Love at First Kiss
by Loki.1827
Summary: What would you do if some random but good-looking blonde suddenly kisses you in the middle of a shooting? Of course, stalk and make them fall in love with you, says the famous Uchiha Sasuke. SasuNaru, some KakaIru, ShikaTema :A.U:
1. Scene I

**Title:** Love at First Kiss

**Author:** Loki.1827

**Pairing(s):** SasuNaru

**Genre(s):** Humor, Romance

**Rating: **T

**Contains:** Yaoi (Homosexual, Boy-on-Boy loving) Cursing, Minor Character-bashing, Future Lime/Lemons

Summary: What would you do if some random but good-looking blonde suddenly kisses you in the middle of a shooting? Of course, stalk and make them fall in love with you, says the famous Uchiha Sasuke.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and its characters.

A new story. Hope you'll like it! :)

* * *

As the cliché goes, it was just like any other normal school day.

Normal meaning your mask-and-eye patch wearing teacher in English was already half an hour late, probably lost in '—the road of life', which was probably the lamest excuse ever made. And normal meaning two girls, one platinum blonde and the other a cherry blossom pink haired, were gossiping about their Greek god incarnate of an idol, though it was a bit different this morning.

"Sasuke-kun's going to visit our school! Kyaaaahhhh!" Two high pitched voice suddenly disturbed the chattering of the other students in the room. At the mention of the name 'Sasuke', the other girls abandoned what they were doing and joined the sources of those shrieks.

"The very existence of that name is the bane of every man in the male populace," Kiba said with a sigh while was petting the head of his puppy Akamaru who was sleeping on his lap,"Except if you're a bi or a homo."

Naruto wondered up to this day how the hell his best friend managed to get the dog inside the school premises when posted on the gate in clear, bold, all caps letter was: NO PETS ALLOWED. It was one of the big 5 rules in the private Konoha Academy. When the blonde had asked him, Kiba replied him with a comically shocked face and in shout:

_"Akamaru's not a pet! He's like my brother reincarnated in a form of a cute dog!"_

His traversing mind was pulled back into the present discussion.

"Troublesome. I don't mind him at all but he makes almost the entire female students scream that I can't get my nap." Their resident lazy genius Shikamaru commented with his signature bored look. He had his feet on the top of his desk while his hands were supporting the back of his neck, his hair was ponytailed so high that its ends were sticking up like a pineapple's crown.

"You only care about getting your sleep, lazy-ass. Don't you ever care about how the girls here are so obsessed with that actor?" Naruto asked. His blue eyes stared at Shikamaru, his inner wheels working in figuring out how does Shikamaru Nara manage to be on the top of their class if he sleeps mostly of the time. "We'll never get girlfriends if this continues!"

"I'll only date a girl who can cook meals that'll satisfy my stomach." Chouji Akimichi kept on shoving handful of potato chips in his mouth. He always eats every five minutes or so since his metabolism was twice as fast for a teenager. Where do those bags of chips come from anyway? The round boy seemed to always produce them out of thin air. Another mystery for the blonde.

His friends had enough mysteries for Naruto's short span-attention to figure out.

The four of them had been friends since middle school, with Naruto entering the circle during their second year. They were now high school sophomores. Their families were well-off, though not extremely rich, just enough richness to send them in a good school and buy them stuff.

"I want a girl with a knock-out sexiness and drool-worthy face to send my brains flying out of our room." The dog lover licked his lips lecherously, his brains conjuring up the image of his ideal girl (the same as the brunette that his Playboy magazine had on its cover).

Naruto already had his perfect girlfriend, wet dream and wife material. He always dreamt of them watching movies, his arms wrapped securely around that small and delicate body, kissing those small heart-shaped pink lips. He was such a romantic sap. He turned his eyes to the clump of girls, blue topaz eyes locking on the cheerily chatting pink-haired girl.

Sakura Haruno. Naruto's ultimate and long time unrequited love.

But his affections are doomed to be forever unreturned. As long as that bastard exists.

The freaking perfectly rich, powerful, famous, intelligent and good-looking Sasuke Uchiha. Everything about him screams absolute perfection! He was a newcomer to show business but already made his name. He even won the most prestigious award that an artist can get; the Best Artist of the Year. And he was the youngest son of the owner of the Uchiwa Corp., a company that deals with medical equipments. And worst, he was only 16, the same age the blonde was.

And that person was actually going to their school to shoot for his upcoming movie. This makes Naruto's blood fume more. He was not much of a contender in receiving his precious Sakura-chan's favors even if the artist was in 2D. Then, what would be his place if Uchiha arrives in full flesh? His existence for the pink-haired would boil down from a minuscule dot to full zero!

It's not as if he could do something about that. His only consolation is if the raven would not notice Sakura. After all, he's got girls that are a lot prettier and mature than her footing him all the time. Though for Naruto, there would be no one to compete for his love's qualities, physically and mentally.

But his opinion might change after a little incident involving a certain raven, induced by a girl-deprived horny best friend.

"You know, you could lighten up a bit, Sasuke-kun. It's not that bad. It's just high school." His manager told him. He was placating the younger man thought it was obvious that it was not working. Sasuke's face was still expressionless as ever though his manager knew when his charge's mood is in foul.

The actor ran his hands over his tousled locks in irritation. Of course high school is not bad;it was absolutely worst. High school is where all the hormonal teenagers flock up. And this is where the most hormonal girls are, the worst kind of fan girls there is. They giggle and gush over you thrice the normal kind of fan girls do. And they have the highest tendency to be stalkers, taking their hormones and messed-up beliefs of true love in account.

Those kinds of girls were his nightmare and now, he was going to enter the den of those rabid girls. Life was sure a cruel bitch.

And the dreaded doomsday had come.

Girls were already flocked out the gates with banners, posters, magazines, DVD covers, even the toothpaste the actor endorsed. They have anything and everything that has to do with the actor. They were after all his devoted, loving and obsessed fans of their dear Sasuke-kun.

Naruto watched them from the window of their room with both of his hands under his chin. The teenage actor would be arriving any minute with that expensive limousine (as other famous actors and actresses had always done in fashion).The limo had arrived and the door opened and before the passenger could get out, ear-piercing shrieks filled the air.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN! WE LOVE YOU!" the assortment of the female students ranging from freshmen to seniors broke out in complete screaming monsters at the sight of their idol.

Naruto almost fell out of his seat when they screamed at the top of their lungs. They haven't seen the teen itself yet they were already screaming their voice boxes out. Stupid (with the exclusion of Sakura) fangirls.

And the main star of the show had emerged.

TBC...

What do you think? This is my first multichaptered fanfic and I'm afraid its not that good. But still, there's always a huge room for improvement. Review and they'll make my day! ^^


	2. Scene II

And here's Chapter Two.

**Disclaimer:** The title Naruto and anything that has to with it belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. But Uzumaki Naruto's ass belongs solely and wholly to the great Uchiha Sasuke.

The development of SasuNaru's relationship might be a bit slow since Naruto likes (ewwww) Sakura here a lot. The shifting of his long-time like from Sakura to Sasuke will be confusing for him since Naruto believed he was straight and not uhmm - crooked in his preferences. But Yaoi love always finds a way!

* * *

Naruto checked his eardrums if they were still working. He was relieved when they didn't break. If this is how they acted with just the opening of the door, he didn't even want to know how they were when they saw the actual person. He almost pitied Uchiha for bearing with that scene almost every day of his star-life but he stopped the feeling of sympathy when he remembered they were rivals competing for Sakura-chan's affections. Not that he was much of a competitor.

The blonde looked out at the crowd and saw the pink hair in the blur of black, brown, yellow, red and … neon green?! Who wears that horridly bright color as hair dye? Naruto focused his attention back to his beloved's own pink hair. Even if it was an unnatural human hair color, you wouldn't hear him complain about it. The pink highlights her naturally lovely green eyes. Even with her back on him, he could see that smile that made him fall in love with her in the first place. That smile which she had when she does things that involves her Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help but feel a painful tug at his heart when he realized how much she must like –love— that guy.

If you love someone, set her free. When she comes back for you, she's yours. But if she doesn't, you were not meant to be. He was tempted to let her go to her Sasuke but he didn't want her to suffer for the lack of the actor's love for her. He will fight for her even if it means he would break his own heart.

He couldn't let go thinking of that broken smile.

He didn't notice the intense gaze of the man on his mind.

There was a spark in those eyes of midnight; the spark that would be the start of something new.

Sasuke was doing a good job of hiding his cringe behind his impassive face. The Uchiha mask was perfect for every moment and occasion; proud, joyful, lonely and most of all, those embarrassing types that would make normal people hide in their houses. Having an expressionless face helps you face the people and make them feel as if they were the ones at fault for embarrassing an Uchiha. But it was what it was, a mask. He could feel his irritation and exhaustion with the usual reactions he gets every damn time he shows up, whether in his best or worst state. They simply love him too much to notice his flaws. He was their god after all.

"Welcome Sasuke-kun to Konoha Academy. Please do enjoy your stay here," a pink-haired girl greeted him with love-struck eyes. Yeah it was a very, very typical scene. He personally didn't like pink but he didn't want to comment on people's styles. His manager has very eccentric taste when it comes to his clothing style after all. Keeping his stoic demeanor was part of his public image he had to maintain. "I'm Haruno Sakura, the president of your fan club here. I express all of our pride for choosing our school and— "

"I appreciate it, Haruno-san." He cut her off with his deep, velvety voice which made her and the others swoon. His manager was talking with the girls who had their hesitation shown in their faces with the approach of the weird man. The well-known manager of the well-known actor was really, really weird.

Manager was wearing round sunglasses with an extremely high collared black shirt that covered half of his face with a green vest. His head was covered with a black bandana that hid the whole top of his head. He looked like more of those yakuza goons rather than a respectable manager. But he was Sasuke's manager for a reason.

The girls were quickly warming up to Manager's charming and lulling voice. He was a smooth talker. Sasuke mentally praised the older man's acting and disguise skills. No one in the showbiz world had seen his true form, not even the actor himself.

The guy was living a double life literally. It was one of his manager's weirdo hobbies. One time he manages the unruly time and fans of Uchiha at one minute then he manages a one of the class in their school. He wondered what kind of disguise the guy was using to fool the students here.

He gracefully walked, his presence making the crowd part and give him a leeway but he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Melancholic blue topaz eyes gazed down at them but it was not directed at him. It was focused on one of the girls in the crowd.

That was the look of unrequited love. He knew that look from some of his fans. But somehow this was different and he didn't know exactly why. He was feeling a certain pull towards the owner of those eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, we've got to get moving. Tsunade-sama is waiting for us in her office." Manager called his attention.

"Hn," He followed the man's lead. He hoped to death that the principal was not another fan girl. He had enough of that thank you.

He really wanted to meet that person by the window.

**ooooo**

Sakura could die right now. She didn't care if she went to heaven or hell. She had finally seen her dearly beloved Sasuke in his full blemish-free gorgeous chunk of a body. Pictures on magazines, posters and billboards didn't do him enough justice. By all that was sinfully and exhilaratingly breathtaking, he was panties-dropping gorgeous! She wanted to drool but stopped. She didn't want to appear as a rabid pinkette to her beloved. But her wilder and personal split personality, Inner Sakura had no problems flooding her own imaginary space inside the real Sakura's head with her saliva.

Ever since she first saw the advertisement where the thirteen-year old Uchiha was on, her own thirteen-year old self vowed to make him hers. She started collecting every single, little thing that has to do with him. She went to all costs just to have it. She even traded her 80-year old Victorian doll for a candy wrapper that was Sasuke's favorite. She even started a fan club in her middle school but it was rejected because it had nothing to do with improving her academics or improving the school official's lives.

She decided that upon high school, she would build a fan club. She worked hard on entering the student council and she made her dream come true. Together with her best friend/rival/fellow Sasuke worshipper Yamanaka Ino, they started the "Sasuke's As Sinful as sin and Undeniably Knocks Everyone on their feet" or SASUKE. After a bit of girl fight and countless rounds of rocks-papers-scissors, Sakura was president.

She was a young maiden in love. And love was all roses and sunshine, why should she die? Soon, Sasuke would realize that he fell in love with her at first sight, then sweep her off her feet and become high school sweethearts and then become Mrs. Uchiha Sakura, the wife extraordinaire. See, they even have the same syllables of name! Fate was surely cheering her on.

She felt a heavy slap on her back that made her wince. "Stop dreaming, forehead. I'll be the next Mrs. Uchiha. Write that down on your wide and ugly forehead," Ino flipped her long blond platinum hair smugly.

"Of course not, Pig. He wouldn't want to marry someone who'll make him stay in a pig sty as his home," she retorted back. The other girls distanced themselves from the two, smelling another girl brawl. The others knew their limits as mere mortal fan girls and Sasuke was the unreachable Mt. Olympus in Mars.

But Sakura and Ino wouldn't settle with that. They wanted to have the biggest role in the young man's life. They are determined to win him over, whatever it takes. That's the quality that the others admire them for. The strength of their will and sheer determination.

But it's not as if they'll get to the handsome raven at all. Ever.

**ooooo**

"Move your lazy bums! Cameras here, the lights over there! And everything in their proper places!" the props head shouted at his subordinates who were frantically running around. The man was a perfectionist; any imperfection will cost them their pay and worst, their jobs.

"He's gay," Kiba commented surly, "He probably wants to get everything so anal perfect that he'll get the Uchiha in his pants."

"Kiba shut your trap or I'll personally make sure that you don't ever open that by sewing it with cable wires," Naruto was not the one to ask a person to be quiet since he was a naturally vocal person but talking and insulting are two different things.

The other boy was in a very foul mood ever since, miraculously, the school guards caught him smuggling Akamaru, his dog-brother inside the school premises. Kiba was reprimanded by making him clean the school's mini-barn which contained at least one animal per kind that you could find in an authentic barn in a whole week. And the smells are very authentic too. Naruto had cleaned it once as punishment for a prank and he swore that he'll never do a prank again. Or get caught doing once at least.

"He's the 20th man you called gay."

Chouji almost slammed his completely solid, round body that weighed 87.5 kilograms against Kiba when the latter called him gay for "—eating the potato chips so girly-like." Good thing Shikamaru and the blonde stopped the possible carnage. They separated the two and Naruto was tailing his best friend to make sure that he didn't get into any trouble but he was slowly getting into his nerves.

"He's gay. Can't you see?" Kiba still kept on insisting, "See how he waves those hands? Like a girl!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto stomped his feet in frustration at his friend's ludicrous comment. He pounded his fists on his thighs to stop the urge to punch reason in Kiba's stupid mutt-face.

Stupidity is really stupid.

Sasuke sat in one of the makeshift tents drinking his chilled tomato juice while slowly watching the props men set up the location of the shoot. Manager disappeared and was possibly on his teacher mode right now. Great. The man was having fun while the actor was bored with the pampering and fawning of the director and the staff. Typical wretched fan-filled life.

They were in the school's west wing garden where no students actually go for the story of being haunted but a few girls and boys were actually walking here and there to obviously get a glance of the raven star.

A brown haired with triangular tattoos on both sides of his face looked crossly at the assembling staff. He said something that made his companion react with a loud voice. Sasuke couldn't see the face of the shorter boy since he had his back on him but he noticed those vibrant golden spikes. The raven's gaze lowered to the blonde's round and perky ass.

The boy's hips swayed innocently with his stomping, pronouncing more of the ass in view as the moss green fabric of the school pants clung closer to the body. His eyes almost dropped when the student bent a little, making it more pointed and appetizing.

His hormones were going to get the better of him. He might be charged with public scandal or rape if he didn't get rid of his sudden hard-on and suddenly jumped that boy.

He stood up and ran for his image, reputation and most importantly his sanity.

And his libido of course.

**ooooo**

Kiba was not in a mood to be calmed down. Those bastard guards took away his precious Akamaru! His poor little puppy. They took a very important part of his life, more important than his collection of Playboy and porn movies. How dare them treat Akamaru like a dog?! Who cared about those divine school rules when they didn't respect the puppy's humanimal rights?

If all goes wrong, there's always one thing to do; put the blame on the person right beside you.

And the said person was his best friend. He wanted to make him feel as miserable as himself right now.

He was distracted with his blaming when he saw Uchiha staring intently at him. Or rather looking at Naruto's back, lower back, _ass_ to be precise. The dog-lover grinned.

_So the actor is not that perfect after all._

The best way to piss his best buddy? Call him a gay.

"And Naruto," an evil smile stretched on Kiba's face made more evil with his sharp teeth, "you're gay."

"What?!" the blonde stood straight and glared at the insulting face of his now former-buddy. "Am I talking, walking and acting femininely, you fucking mutt?" he gritted his teeth.

Kiba's smile stretched more. Naruto took the bait. Now to get him hooked into trouble.

"Well, you're too chicken to kiss Uchiha in front of the people. Cowards are gay."

The statement was not reasonable. No it was really not. But Naruto, blinded with his complete and utter irritation, couldn't see reason and logic.

"I'll kiss him, stupid fucking dog-boy," Naruto stated angrily.

And without the coursing of reason and logic in his brain, his mouth who had a life of its own overrode the organ and took control.

"I'll kiss that damn actor in front of the whole world in his lips. You bet Inuzuka, I would."

He also didn't see the consequences of his words and later action.

Kiba shook his right hand, a gesture of closing a bet.

"Nice doing business with you," the dog-boy grinned at him, "It's a complete package deal."

Naruto regretted making his mouth work before his brain.

"Kiss the Uchiha."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Who's Manager? I'll give free cyber chocolate chip cookies to those who could guess.^^

Kiba and his gay comments. Shall I make him gay too?

You could drop your reviews at: Click The Review Button Once and Write Your Reviews. Reviews are love.

Updates on Monday. I promise.


	3. Scene III

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** The title Naruto and anything that has to with it belongs to **Kishimoto-sensei**. But Uzumaki Naruto's ass belongs solely and wholly to the great Uchiha Sasuke.

A/N:Sorry if I haven't posted this earlier -.-; Sorry Guys! And thanks to those who reviewed and favorited. I'll tell next chapter the three who received the cookies! ^^

* * *

"I-I love you…" blue eyes looked at him with all of the love it could show after being hidden for so long.

"Na—" he closed his eyes tightly. He wanted to tell the person his feelings too but he can't. He simply can't. Circumstances wouldn't allow him to love.

The wind blew, lifting a few crisp brown leaves from the earth. It was autumn; the signal of the end of the beautiful day of springs. Everything looked so golden and warm but…dead. Still and unmoving and just as dead as his love was.

He schooled his features, removing any trace of sentiments. A blonde head was lowered, the face of that person never looking at him.

"I can't give you something I don't have." It was very cold. A voice so chilled that it froze the remaining warmth on the other person.

Blue eyes looked at him and now they were also dead.

"I know," she smiled but it didn't reach her soul. "I know, Ichirou."

She walked away from him and from his life.

"Natsumi, I can't give you that since you already have it." He whispered with the wind, a tear falling from his eye.

"Annnndd, CUT! Nice shot," the director was smiling proudly at his star's acting talents. "Two hour break for you Sasuke-kun, Temari-chan."

"Thank goodness. These contacts are killing my eyes!" Temari removed the lenses and revealed her sea green eyes. She dropped it on the hand of the waiting staff.

"Hey, Uchiha-san, nice job," she grinned at the stoic teenager who was already covered with the staff hovering all over him.

"Hn," the raven replied. Despite that, he respected Sabakuno for her talents and professionalism. And she was not one of his fan girls so work flowed a lot easier. But her blonde hair distracted him. It reminded him of that strange boy who managed to work his hormones up.

Sasuke was familiar with the physical side of pleasure. He had his share of sex with women. He was a healthy young man after all, with his sexual drive at peak. Attraction for the same sex was familiar but this was the first time he experienced it himself. And he didn't mind it at all.

In fact, he liked it. He liked it very much.

That's why there is the freedom of choice; the freedom to choose what to eat, when to go and who to fuck.

**ooooo**

Thwack!

"Ouch! Sakura-chan…" Naruto rubbed his sore head where the said girl had punched him.

Shikamaru watched from the back of the class as Sakura continued to make the blonde suffer for his supposed mistake. The genius knew it was probably Naruto's fault. The blonde's mouth probably spouted another Sasuke insult which was a very sensitive topic for the pink-haired girl.

"Sasuke-kun is not a bastard!" Sakura screeched at the physically hurt blonde. "You don't know him enough to give him laconic names!"

_Bingo._

"B-but you don't know him personally too!" Naruto's stupid mouth is at it again.

THWACK!

"I know everything that there is to know about Sasuke-kun," the girl said with a haughty air. "I am going to be Mrs. Uchiha so I have to know him inside-out," Sakura 'hmphed' and turned around to return to her seat. "Idiot."

She missed the hurt look on Naruto's face; the male was left lying on the floor.

Idiot. A name that was commonly associated with the genius's friend. He was careless and words ran out of his mouth faster than a bullet train but he was far from being an idiot. Shikamaru, after being friends with the boy for four years, discovered that the blonde was quite bright though it was hindered with his attention span.

Taught with the right methods and with huge amount of patience, Naruto would be in the top ten of the school. That's where the Nara boy comes in; he might be lazy but he never turns down a friend in need. He was not a genius for nothing.

_Troublesome, _he thought while watching Naruto get up from the floor and walk towards his desk with slumped shoulders. Naruto was a masochist; he must be one to endure the torments Sakura inflicts on him, both physically and emotionally.

"Hope he wakes up soon from this dragging 'love'," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. Naruto's concentration on that girl lasted for almost two years, making him wonder if the blonde has a short attention span. Two years of not gaining anything, even a glance.

Love is blind? It was more like blindfolded. You have eyes for seeing but you choose to ignore the bitter reality of unreturned feelings. You choose to walk with your eyes covered rather than face what your sight might offer.

He was interrupted with his thoughts when the classroom door opened. He was not the only one that stopped. Kiba stopped laughing, Chouji stopped eating and let the bag of chips fall down on the floor, Sakura and Ino stopped chatting about Sasuke-related things. Time literally stopped for the class of 2 – 1.

"Well, this is the literal cold welcome. Not even a hug?" the single visible eye curved downwards as the newcomer smiled (?)

"Good morning class."

**ooooo**

"Good morning class," the mask-and-eye patch wearing English teacher and class adviser Hatake Kakashi greeted his stunned students? He wondered if they've got enough sleep or they've eaten their breakfast to react like that. Is it really strange that he was standing by his advisory class's door?

No one could tell if he was handsome or not with things covering 75 % of his face but he had his adoring followers; female teachers, male and female students. His white hair defied gravity with the spikes pointing to the left-side. He had a well-shaped body of a 27 year old man that you could clearly see through the outline of his clothes.

He quickly scanned the room and found his most favorite student, Uzumaki Naruto who was closing and opening his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Naruto, you might want to close your mouth," he cheerily reminded the blonde, "So could the rest of you. I don't want any of you going in the infirmary because you swallowed something undesirable. Like tarantulas," he walked towards his table in the front while still reciting what undesirable things that they could swallow.

"— wasps, centipedes, or poisonous scorpions! Well there are still bugs and bugs and my favorite, cats! Be careful, you might die of asthma if you're allergic to them."

As a class, they already closed their mouths at the mention of tarantula. It might sound ridiculous but whatever comes from Kakashi-sensei's mouth sounds so believable. That's why he was a very, very effective teacher, supervisor and hopefully soon enough adoptive father and lover.

"Why the fucking hell are you one minute, fifty-six seconds, 0.03 milliseconds early?!" Naruto stood up from his seat and pointed an accusatory finger in Kakashi's direction.

They tell him that the boy has a short-span attention? It was more likely a boring-lecture-I'm-not-going-to-listen-to your-lectures disorder, which at least 50 percent of students in every classroom in every school in the whole geospheroid world has.

"Language, Naruto. We don't want our charming Iruka-sensei angry over the use of fucking hell, don't we?" the blonde immediately sat and shut up. He obviously didn't want to be reprimanded just for using foul words by, of all the persons in the world, by Iruka-sensei.

"Can't a teacher be early? Fate decided that I should not be saving cats, helping little grannies cross the teen-wheeler truck-infested roads and be lost in the road of life," he dramatically said with both of his arms raised in the air. Actually, he finished Icha-Icha paradise by 8:00 last night so he slept early, thus waking up early.

And fate, (Kakashi) also had other plans for a certain teacher.

"Hmmm…your class is actually chosen to –where's my earplugs, here they –," he inserted the plugs to both ears and grinned sadistically for the clueless students, "—to watch the shooting of Sasuke-kun!"

Sharp, shrilly shrieks penetrated the room.

"You know the location right, Sakura?"

The girl nodded and in lightning flash, the classroom was left in a cloud of dust. The boys were left coughing and fixing their hearing.

"You join them too. You might lose their hearts to Sasuke-kun," Kakashi safely removed the plugs and for the second time, dust clouds were left in the room. Who says his mask is useless?

Four boys, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba with Akamaru and Naruto walked in normal pace out of the room. Kiba was grinning madly while Naruto was lagging behind. He looked as if he carried the weight of 10 Akimichi on his shoulders.

The teacher was about to bury his nose back to his newly-bought orange porn book, when he heard a bit of conversation of the two suspicious boys.

"—this is your chance, Blondie! You can't let this pass!" Kiba's canines were more prominent due to his stretched mouth. "Are you planning to back out?"

"Uzumaki Naruto never backs out on his words! Believe it," the blonde raised his head proudly but his confidence dropped when he remembered something.

"You troublesome two, better get moving so we could get their faster," Shikamaru stretched out his arms and yawned, "The faster you walk, the faster I get my nap."

The voices fade out while Kakashi contemplated on what Naruto would be doing. Was it another prank? Well, his favorite could do anything today. It was technically a free day and free means adviser-free. Whatever the results of the blonde's activity, the guidance office would deal with it later.

His contemplation needed to more in reading the new installment of Icha-Icha, specifically the chapter were advices were written on how to get your male co-teacher as your lover.

Was that convenient or what? He'll be catching the dolphin very, very soon. He smiled maliciously behind his mask.

In the faculty room, Iruka sneezed and shivered while writing his lesson plan. _It must because of the approaching winter,_ he thought.

**ooooo**

Kiba was happily bouncing Akamaru up and down in the air. With the help of Shikamaru, he smuggled his brother out of the animals' holding pen. He was caught during Monday and today was already Wednesday. They both had a lot of hours to catching up to.

Naruto meanwhile was literally dragging his every step. You could hear the scratching of his black sturdy, leather shoes in the waxed first floor corridor. He didn't want to do this!

His best friend looked at the depressed form of the blonde and wanted to tell him that the deal was off but he bit his tongue back.

If Naruto never backed down from challenges, Kiba never took his words back. Besides, the brunette justified, he still needed to clean that awful-smelling mini-barn of actual shit. He was still in a way miserable and he still did want someone to share his misery with.

Besides, it would also be a source of good laugh.

_Me and my big mouth, _Naruto was really, as in emo-suicidally depressed. First Sakura-chan yelled at him and rubbed saltt to his injury when she said that she'll be Mrs. Uchiha, not Mrs. Uzumaki.

And the source of his emo-depression was that _thing_, that vile, evil existence of Uchiha.

And that stupidly idiotic, imbecilic bet was another thing.

He never, ever backed down from challenges. It was his way of life.

Even of it was –

"Kiss the Uchiha."

Sakura had waited for this day.

She finally had the chance to watch her Sasuke-kun in action. And she'll use this opportunity to make him fall in love with her.

By giving him her cherry-flavored kiss.

She would make sure that no one would interfere; Ino, other girls or worst, Naruto. The guy has the habit of messing everything up.

This time, the poor, poor girl had no inkling that it would not be our dearest blonde that would be in her way.

The star struck girls and hateful boys of 2 –1 class scattered around the shooting area.

The girls were fussing about the actor while the boys glared at them for not noticing their own reachable male classmates.

Sasuke didn't mind the crowd this time. He likes the scene that they would be shooting this time. It was going to be a solo shot with Ichirou, the character he's portraying, would be facing out all of his ghosts and demons in life. He loved scenes that expose the human weaknesses.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, pulling out 'Ichirou' from his mental character stocks. This was what he does to get in-character, a desirable quality for actors and actresses.

Acting was an art form. You lose yourself behind another character and convince the audience that you are the character itself. It was just a formal name for pretending. Everyone does that in their everyday life, it just takes true talent to pull this stunt.

He forgot everything; he was now Nagano Ichirou, the cynical 16-year old high school student whose faith in everything living was distorted.

The staff and the audience were mesmerized with the transformation of the teenager. They could all feel it.

"Lights, camera, action! Scene 18, The Truth is not what you See," the director shouted.

"I don't believe in these words; friends, family, companionship and that –love," he looked at the sky with broken black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt which was open in the middle tied with white strings and faded navy blue jeans matched with black converse shoes.

No mistakes. No flaws. The perfect actor.

He pulled out the necklace from his pockets. It was a simple silver chain with a teardrop shaped ruby pendant.

"I never had those things back then," he clutched the necklace closely in his fists, "What difference would it make if I have them now?"

The crowd was spellbound. No wonder he was awarded as the Best Young Actor.

They were too busy watching that they didn't notice the two shadows sneak behind the trees.

"I don't know love. And I don't have the plans of knowing it…"

A form emerged from behind the huge acacia tree. Sasuke stopped reciting his lines. He couldn't remember this from the script.

The figure was smaller than him. He or she was wearing a plain large dark blue jacket which had the hood on his or her head paired with khaki shorts and blue sandals.

The person walked towards him and stopped within exactly 5 inches of the actor.

It took a few seconds before the head of the stranger looked up from the ground.

Sasuke's breath hitched when thin arms wrapped on his neck and a pair of soft lips landed on his own.

Time stopped. All he could feel were those supple lips clumsily kissing him. He could feel his heart erratically thumping against his chest, his mind clouded by different unnamable sensations. Lust, excitement, apprehension and one gentle, feathery brush of a feeling he couldn't grasp yet.

Maybe if he tasted those lips, he would know. And taste he did.

He pushed his tongue between them and parted the other's. The stranger, a boy gasped which made the invader's wet muscle enter easier. He taste sweet and salty, a completely unique taste that in normal circumstances Sasuke would never, ever taste. Since this was not normal, he indulged in the magical kiss that invoked a lot of things inside him. And he finally grasped the name of that final emotion that he is feeling right now.

The boy moaned and tried to return the kiss awkwardly, clinging to the actor more. The action made the hood fall a little lower, showing a familiar color of bright sunny blonde locks. Sasuke smirked, knowing that it was the blonde's first kiss. He didn't care about the reasons. Questions and answers could wait later.

Sasuke grunted out when the other pulled out of the embrace.

"Maybe you should try love. It might make you a lesser bastard and asshole," topaz eyes showed mirth and confusion.

He walked out of the scene as if nothing happened, taking leisurely steps before he disappeared.

Sasuke and the others were too astonished to react with the walk-out. Their brains were muddled with shock, their systems slowly processing what the hell exactly happened.

But being an Uchiha, Sasuke recovered faster than the rest of the fools and smirked. He finally found something more meaningful than acting his life out.

The blonde made a mistake in kissing him. And it was also a mistake showing his face for the faultless memory of Sasuke to imprint in his very useful mind.

"Oh, I'll be willing to try love, _my_ lovely blonde fox," the smirk became smugger.

"You'll be the object of my sole attention. The only receiver of my passionate feelings."

Uchiha Sasuke, the 16 year old famous and handsome actor, fell in love.

_You will be mine. _

_He better be watching his ass_, Sasuke thought and grinned lecherously, _or I'll be doing things to it soon enough._

_Body, soul, your heart, I'll capture all of it._

It was love at first kiss.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Kiba, watch out for your porno collection! Protect it with all your might. Or not. I'm considering twisting your preferences. I can sniff other slightly forming pairs in the air.

Sasuke's inner pervert is slowly coming out. Run, Naruto, run! Protect that lovely ass of yours XD

I love your reviews. They are all flattering and encouraging. I love you guys! I'm asking for more of your comments, suggestions etc. So, click that review button and fire away!


	4. Scene IV

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** The title Naruto and anything that has to with it belongs to **Kishimoto-sensei**. But Uzumaki Naruto's ass belongs solely and wholly to the great Uchiha Sasuke.

Sorry for the late update. Inspiration is coming by really slowly. Well, read and enjoy. **XxMikomiUchihaxX, Hidden-Tresure **and** FoxxyWeasel,** enjoy the cookies ^^

* * *

Tired with all of the drama and stupidity, the long-bearded Father Time decided to move his hands with its usual 60 ticks per rotation.

And when everything returned to its basically brainless pattern, Chaos took over.

Swirly, traumatizing and shrieking events followed.

"M_y _Sasuke-kun!"

"Who was that cloaked bitch?!"

"How dare that filth kiss our god's divine and faultless mouth?"

"Where the hell's my wallet?!"

"Does that mean you won't treat me to lunch?"

The conversations were not all incident-related but that's besides Chaos point.

The director woke up from his confounded state and yelled a whiny "cut!" to the camera man. They all rushed towards the seemingly traumatized young actor.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry!" the director sobbed and shook the still-form. The older man was afraid for his reputation, life and his job…no one messes with an Uchiha that gets away with it though technically it was not the poor director's fault that a random someone suddenly kissed the handsome actor.

The man wanted to cry falls of tears since Sasuke was not responding to his calls. Goodbye expensive king-sized beds and hello cold hard ground.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's mind was still reveling in the fact that he was finally and undoubtedly in love. And thinking of his sooner-than-later to be named love.

Who knew that amidst this fan girl infested, hormone-filled hell of a place that was called high school lays the person that his mom told him that'll make him forget everything that's going on and stir his emotions in unspeakable proportions –his soul mate.

"…please forgive this excuse of a director, Sasuke-kun!"

Now, he needs to find out who is that blonde boy and make him his. He'll make sure that the other would realize that he and Sasuke were the perfect and equal match. Finding and convincing him should be easy.

He was Uchiha Sasuke after all. What he wants, he gets.

It's just a bonus that Manager works in this school.

An eerie smirk formed on his handsome face, making the director and the staffs surrounding him stop in whatever they were doing. They never saw the actor smile off-camera but they didn't like the odd feeling that it was giving them. They just decided to ignore it.

Sasuke was going to find him and claim him for himself, no matter what.

**ooooo**

He walked leisurely out of the scene, as if simply taking a walk in the park.

That's how calm Naruto felt, as calm as walking in a park full of lions, anacondas and white sharks that could breathe in land.

You could call him a romantic sap but he believed that kisses are supposed to be done by two people who are in love with each other. That's why he preserved his first kiss exclusively for Sakura-chan. Good things come to those who wait after all.

But all for his stupid "never ever turn my back on a challenge" crap; he lost his first kiss to his most hated person nonetheless. His consolation was he knew he wouldn't like it. He was absolutely sure that he wouldn't like it.

That was before he had kissed that lips that were supposed to be cold since the actor was a cold bastard. But it was very warm.

Those thin but perfectly shaped, red lips that was so soft against his. He didn't know why but he felt so good, especially when the actor kissed him back. That skillful tongue invading his mouth, tasting him for all that he's worth, as if he was the only thing that mattered during that time. The bastard sure knew what he was doing. Expect nothing less from the Uchiha.

But Naruto kissed him back. He didn't know why he did that. Was it because the raven was an expert kisser or because he still wanted to prove that he was not inferior compared to the actor?

In the end, he realized a horrifying truth; no matter how much he denied it, that kiss was—

--he liked that kiss.

He was befuddled and very scared. He didn't want to face these foreign feelings.

And he ran as if he was being chased by lions, anacondas and land-breathing white sharks.

He had to run as fast as he could. He needed to outrun his own thoughts.

Or maybe he could just kill Kiba and spare himself a lifetime of embarrassment.

That sounds better.

"Watch out, dog-breath. Close your eyes for a second and you'll find yourself looking from a hole 6 feet under the ground," he said with an uncharacteristically sadistic smile.

Kiba has to outrun Naruto at this rate too.

**ooooo**

"Where the hell is that scary-but-cute-in-a-weird-way little brother?" Sabaku Temari out her right hand over her forehead and scanned the surrounding building. She didn't care about the stares she was receiving from other students who were loitering around, skipping on their classes. And she was not bothered if most of those stares were from females.

The 19-year old endorser was already used to this. She even received a lot of love confessions and indecent proposals from her own gender. She didn't know why the hell is that but she thought it was because of her image.

Temari was a famous endorser for products that have to do with athletics. She doesn't appear much on TV series or movies except for a selected few. Endorsing was just a sideline since her real love was car racing.

She's slowly earning a name in the international grand prix as one of the youngest and fastest racecar driver. She had been nicknamed as the Queen of the Fan for her almost inhuman-like speed in the track. She also had three championships under her belt.

She had blonde hair that was tied in some sort of pigtails of four and sea green eyes. She had a pretty face and a shapely body to match. She was also smart and a fun person to be with. And even if she's well-known, she was never mean to anyone. She doesn't rate people for their fame and money.

Then, why didn't she have a boyfriend? She was a 'NBSB', as in No Boyfriend Since Birth.

Just like other girls, she dreamed of having her prince charming sweep her off her feet. With a matching white stallion and a dazzling smile, stuff like that.

"GAARA! Where the fuck are you hiding?" She yelled out in frustration, the students surprised with the sudden outburst. It was part of her, suddenly yelling out in the middle of anywhere.

"And he just had to study here in Konoha! Seriously, how is this school better than Suna Private School? I woke up early just to see you, you ungrateful brat!"

The students slowly disappeared around her vicinity, not wanting to be involved with a pretty and famous but talking to herself blonde. No that Temari minded them.

Her shoot was scheduled in the afternoon but she had the urge to see her adorably scary young redheaded brother. Or in Gaara's opinion, to annoy him. Was it that bad for an older sister to see and check up on her youngest brother?

"GAARA!"

"Miss, could you lower your voice? Troublesome," a boy emerged from the bushes. His polo was open by a few buttons, the tie messily done and the small black vest looked as if it was just thrown off. His pinky was on his ear, yawning without even covering his mouth.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to shut up?" she retorted back, not used to being told what to do.

"Me? No one important. I was taking my nap when you suddenly yelled," the boy yawned, emphasizing that he was indeed disturbed by Temari's loud monologue.

"Do you know who I am?" Temari was one who hated losing in an argument (if you could call it that)

"Sabaku Temari, 19 years old racecar driver, endorser etc. Yeah, I know, you're famous and all but that doesn't mean you could go on and yell. You might be disturbing people in their beloved naps."

Temari smiled. She was starting to like this guy.

She had the glimpse of her prince. But he looked like as if he fell from the horse rather than rode on it.

"What's your name?"

**ooooo**

"N-Naruto! L-let us talk about this…" Kiba slowly backed away from his seemingly possessed friend.

The blonde had this smile, a smile that the brunette usually sees when a man or a woman tries to seduce someone in his porn videos. This was bad, really bad. Was this the Naruto he had met four years ago?

"Oh Kiba…you just—" Naruto slowly unzipped his jacket, looking over at the now-pale dog-lover with hazy blue eyes.

"D-dude, chill out. It's bad to do this when you're mind is clouded with anger. You're seeing things that you shouldn't be doing!" Kiba kept on backing down until he tripped on a protruding root and fell down. He used his hands to drag him backwards, far away from the crazy-psycho friend.

"—don't know how much—" Naruto purred and walked on all fours, crawling towards the scared and trembling Kiba. He straddled the other boy's lap and put his hands over Kiba's chest. He lowered his head until he reached the other boy's ear and whispered in a breathy voice.

"—I want to—"

Kiba prayed to whatever gods listening to end this predicament that he himself had done. Because of that stupid bet, he lost his best friend to homosexuality. He closed his eyes and bid a silent adieu to what remained of his chastity.

"—do this to you…"

The dog-lover waited for the inevitable.

SLAM!

"Ouch! What the fuck?!" he opened his eyes. He could feel a definite bruising on his left eye.

Naruto stood up with his fists clenched. "You deserve that asshole! For making me go through this hell and all."

Kiba breathed a sigh of relief. He really thought it would really be the end of his chastity. Or at least what was left of it.

"For a second, I thought you were going gay –FUCK!" he rubbed his right eye and could feel the same sensation. Now he had to worry about two black-eyes.

"To make sure you never mention this to anyone. This is between you and me dog-breath," the blonde's voice was calm but full of venom. Kiba mutely nodded. It was better to be a yes-man right now than feel his friend's wrath.

He was quite scary when it comes to Uchiha and kisses.

_Speaking of that actor, I wonder what his reaction was. I'm sure he must have enjoyed that, with his reaction of Naruto a few days ago,_ Kiba thought.

"Hey dog-breath, let's get going. You might want to visit the infirmary first. You look like an overgrown dog pretending to be human and trying to pass as a panda," Naruto snickered. He was back in his uniform.

"Agh! Fuck it, this is your fault!"

_It's not as if he'll recognize him. Unless he had photographic memory or something._

And how wrong Kiba was.

**ooooo**

"Aww, c'mon Iruka-sensei! Just one kiss?"

Sasuke watched as his manager, Kakashi flirted with another male teacher with a scar on his nose. Iruka had a kind face but in the actor's opinion, was quite average-looking. Then again, Kakashi was known for his eccentric tastes.

"Kakashi-sensei! Please refrain from acting in the school like that!" Iruka slapped his co-teacher's wandering hands.

"Does that mean I could kiss you outside school hours," Kakashi was replied by the slamming of a lesson plan against his head. Iruka walked out of the room to avoid physically abusing the perverted man.

"I could just feel his love…" the silver-haired man dreamily sighed. Sasuke didn't comment on his manager's absurd notion. The raven had other important things to attend, mainly knowing the identity if his blonde kisser.

"Oh right. Blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker-like marks on the face? So what did my favorite student do this time that?" Kakashi went to his seat and flipped a folder open. He got his favorite Icha-Icha paradise out now that he was not harassing his dolphin.

"Did you say 'my favorite student'?" the raven's eyes narrowed in possessiveness at the innocent term used. He didn't appreciate the inclusion of 'my' in the sentence. The blonde was already his property even if the other didn't know it. Yet.

"He's in my advisory class. Is that possessiveness I see?" the older man grinned (?) at him.

"Give me his files." Sasuke demanded.

"What are your intentions? I'm not keen on giving personal information to suspicious individuals."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He was not a patient man. He glared at Kakashi, a glare meaning "None of your business or I'll kill you in a macabre and horrifying manner."

Kakashi was already immune to this treatment and handed the requested file. Sasuke was far from being a suspicious individual of course. He just liked toying with the boy.

"Really, care to tell me what are you going to do with that information?"

Kakashi watched as Sasuke scanned the file. After a few minutes, it was handed over to him. He knew that the actor already memorized the information he needed.

He wondered what exactly Naruto did to attract Sasuke's attention. The blonde had a penchant of being a magnet for the worst of troubles.

Sasuke's lecherous grin was not helping in Kakashi's doubts. He had to reconsider Sasuke's status as a suspicious individual. That grin definitely spelled trouble.

"Kakashi, I'm going to ask you a favor…"

And the actor _asking _no _demanding_ didn't help either. This was trouble. He had to be more careful in handing private information of his students.

Chances are really in Sasuke's favor.

The blonde was no longer a stranger. Now he had a name.

Uzumaki Naruto. And he turned out to be a student of Kakashi. Things would be much easier.

"Kakashi, I'm going to ask you a favor…"

_Here I come, Naruto._

_

* * *

_**TBC**

_

* * *

_Yah, I'm so slow. And so many reviewed! I love you guys XD

Who do you want to be paired with Kiba? **Shino **or **Sai**?

Click that button and review ^^


	5. Scene V

Another morning came.

The kissing incident was the spread for the gossip bread. The fact that it happened to the perfect mortal flesh that was called Uchiha Sasuke made it even more of a hotter topic. Fan girls were fuming at the crazy bitch that dared to kiss those perfect lips.

"When I discover who is that bitch, I'll make sure she knows her place," Sakura cracked her fists loudly. The other girls mentally sympathized with the unlucky girl who'll be on the receiving end of the president's anger.

Naruto ignored the comments and tried hard not to shiver with the threats coming from the girls. Better make sure that they didn't know the identity of the antagonist in their lives.

What happened yesterday would not happen today. And just to make sure that Kiba would never initiate a wager as dim-witted as the dog-lover's head. If those panda-marks were not enough reminders, Kiba might be sporting a broken nose, a limp or best, the brunette won't make any appearances in the school again.

"Morning Naruto," Chouji greeted him as usual while munching on his potato chips, "I heard the shooting was messy. Somebody suddenly kissed Sasuke on the lips, not just a smack."

"I-I h-heard. I didn't actually s-saw what occurred," the blonde smiled nervously as he laid his bag on his seat. Yesterday was yesterday, he kept on reminding himself. Chouji didn't notice the stammering and continued on shoving the chips on his mouth.

"Kiba's not coming today. Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked to change the topic. The seat of the genius was vacated which was really uncommon. Shikamaru rarely ditched classes though he sleeps on them 99.9 percent of the time.

'He's –damn no more chips!—Wait," his chubby friend suddenly produced another bag of chips, "His mom told me that he's refusing to go out of his room. I don't know maybe sick or something."

Naruto's eyes wandered into the pink-haired beauty of the class. The girl was scowling at her friend Ino. He tuned in their conversation.

"I should've been the one to kiss him!" she slammed a hand on the desk. She was sitting on Ino's desk with her legs dangling on the side.

"That ends our dreams of being the first girls in Konoha to kiss him," Ino said.

"If I find out who in the fucking hell that girl is, I'm going to rip her limbs, pull out her hair and burn her remains."

He felt his throat run dry at the viciousness of that voice. Best not to inform them that the girl was not actually a girl; it might incite more gruesome and horrid appendage-removing on his part. He didn't want to test the limits of Sakura-chan's inhumane strength.

He imagined a toilet bowl in his mind and a chibified version of himself holding a bundle of blanket with the label of "Uchiha and Kisses." His chibi self threw the bundle into the bowl, stomping on it many times to make it fit. He flushed it down the drain, dusting his hands after. No more of that thought for him.

Thirty minutes later, Kakashi emerged. He told the class that his alarm clock didn't, well, alarm him to wakefulness. Unbelieving looks were cast upon his direction.

No one could blame them. They were used to the teacher's ludicrous reasons that this normal excuse seemed to far-fetch to believe.

"Come on Sensei! That was the best reasoning you could come up with? No rescuing old ladies from the trees or helping cats to cross the street?" one of the students taunted him.

"How could you doubt your own teacher? You're all breaking my fragile heart!" the grey-haired man clutched his chest and put his left hand with the palm facing outwards over his forehead.

_At least every other thing the same normal stuff,_ Naruto mused.

Yesterday was just a part of growing up. Teenage curiosities and things like that.

He would move on, graduate from high school and college, get a job, marry Sakura and have children with her. Then he'll grow old and wrinkly and finally close his eyes forever in contentment.

That was his dream. No actors or kisses from said actor in there.

"—you'll be having a new classmate today. Introductions are not necessarily needed. Come in."

The blonde's mental toilet bowl clogged and the wet bundle of "Uchiha and kisses" erupted back to his mind. Naruto paled, never hearing the girls' cries of joy, never seeing the boys' disappointed faces.

All that subsisted that time was _him._

**ooooo**

Kakashi discreetly watched Naruto's reaction. His eyes were wide in disbelief, his face twitching.

_I smell danger and trouble for these two boys._

The man knew that Naruto had never been a fan of the actor since Sakura was obviously obsessing over the raven. She didn't notice or maybe even didn't even care to notice Naruto's efforts in winning him.

He remembered that last Valentine, Naruto gave her a bouquet of cherry-blossoms shaped into roses. The boy spent a lot of time and money on that but Sakura just threw it at his face.

The countless things that Naruto had done and made for his love to be acknowledged.

Kakashi didn't even know where to start in counting. This love was bordering on masochism.

Too much love to give yet nothing to receive. Naruto would lose his sense of self if he continued on giving with his everything.

It was about time to realize that there are other options out there.

Options that doesn't necessarily need straight answers.

**ooooo**

The classroom consisted of 6 columns with 5 rows of chairs which totals 30 students per room. Two chalkboards on the front with a mobile white board on the side. Academic posters litter the walls. The bulletin board on the back displayed the cleaners, students, birthdays, holidays and such. In the front of this classroom stood the most popular raven-haired, pale-skinned boy on the country. He passively observed each eyes on him, looking for specific blue topaz eyes.

He found them as clear as he had first seen them. Uneasy pupils never left him.

_So you remembered,_ he smirked before addressing the whole class.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I would be attending this class from now on. Please take care of me," he bowed with perfectly squared shoulders and linear straight back.

The pink-haired president of his fan club in this school, Sakura, raised her arms and stood up eagerly. Having perfect memory is not at all that pretty; the downside is remembering things that you rather be erased. Some things are better left forgotten.

"Kakashi-sensei, I would like to volunteer at showing Sasuke-kun around the campus," she smiled brightly at the actor.

"How helpful of you Sakura-chan! But aren't you a member of the photography and flower-arrangement club? You'd be too busy! Now then…" Kakashi said.

"No! I would gladly make some ti—" she was cut short when the teacher spoke again.

"There are more than four hands available to assist Sasuke-kun here," The older man cupped his chin and scanned the whole class, "Hands like…Naruto! Thank you for agreeing! Now Sasuke-kun, go sit behind Naruto." He cheerily motioned to where the blonde was.

Blue eyes from the third seat by the window widened more.

"K-Kakashi-sensei! I think he would not enjoy sitting at the back!" he stuttered while pointing a trembling finger towards Sasuke. The actor raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Hmmm? You have problems in the arrangement?"Kakashi asked while smiling (?) at him.

Obviously, Sasuke had no problems whatsoever in the positions. He was more than glad to be beside, front and behind the blonde in any occasion. Take that in whatever meaning you have in mind.

Apparently, Naruto had more than a few issues of his own against him, Kakashi and probably the world.

"No, I don't."

"I refuse to be seated in front of that freaking pale-ass, arrogant prick and –and u-ugly BASTARD!"

The class was surprised with Naruto's sudden outburst.

Because Sasuke's intellectual make-up was a far cry from this average, simpering porn and love-filled minds of these students, he quickly analyzed the situation and sorted out his blonde fox's issues.

Issue Number 01: The dislike for the actor.

Observably from Naruto's tone, expression and words.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura yelled at him.

"B-but, Sakura-cha—"the boy blushed and clammed up from the girl's dagger-like glare.

Issue Number 02: The like, possibly love, of pinks.

Just what Sasuke needed before getting Naruto's pants, a pink-headed and definitely female rival. But he still had to get into the blonde's circle before getting anywhere lower but that's besides and far away from the point.

The final and the most problematic issue was:

Issue Number 03: Naruto was straight.

Then what was that kiss for? Sasuke needed to find out.

"Please, Sasuke-kun take your seat."

Sasuke ignored the greetings and giggles of the students and walked straight to his seat. He sat in a very poised manner. He leaned forward until his face was inches away from the blonde's nape.

"Hello, Naruto…" he whispered in a husky voice.

The blonde stiffened. He slightly moved his head into the side and hissed, "What do you want?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He wanted a lot of things coming from the blonde. Lots of unspeakable, dirty and messy things to do with him. But the other boy didn't need to know that yet.

He clasped his hands together and with the support of the elbows, leaning his chin on top.

"What I want?"

Taming Naruto would be very hard.

"I want your kiss. I want more of it."

He had to work hard to get Naruto to notice him in the way that he wants the blonde to.

He would snatch Naruto away from Sakura, make him love Sasuke and bend him twisted. With his abilities, he'll get to taste those luscious lips again.

Take your chance for what happened once might never happen again.

Who said about kisses happening once?

What happened once will happen twice, thrice and more.

The wheels of love are in motion.


	6. Scene VI

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The title Naruto and anything that has to with it belongs to **Kishimoto-sensei**. But Uzumaki Naruto's ass belongs solely and wholly to the great Uchiha Sasuke.

Sorry I haven't replied to some of you. But thank you so much for the reviews! I enjoy them. So here's another chapter for all of you ^^

* * *

Maybe this was one of those shows where you were set up in a very uncompromising situation. The tension's getting into you and slowly killing you, you could not wait for all of this to end now. You just want to get out and just when you were on the verge of peeing in your pants, the host gets out from somewhere and yells, "Gotcha!" in your face.

If this really was only a show. Sadly this was real life and reality bites you ten times harsher than a piranha in your butt.

Naruto had kissed Sasuke. That was the reality of his life.

He was confident that the raven would never know his identity. He was supposed to remain as the unknown stranger that kissed the actor in the middle of the shoot once upon a time. But because of a bad stroke of luck, Sasuke discovered, named and pointed Naruto as the anonymous kisser. Instead of being disgusted by the blonde's deed, he entered this class and sat behind him. And worst, he made that stupid declaration.

"_I want your kiss. I want more of it."_

Is this his idea of a past time? A stupid game of kisses to kill boredom?

He turned his head and glared at the raven-haired boy. It was all for a naught because all he could see were the backs of the girls flocking around him.

"I have been your fan since you had begun your career, Sasuke-kun," Sakura giggled and from the spaces between the girls, Naruto saw her scoot closer to the stoic boy. He quickly looked away from the scene, afraid of losing his control and breaking that expressionless handsome face.

"He can't even smile for her," Naruto mumbled, "What's so good about him besides his looks, fame and intelligence? His attitude is surely as good as a rotten and stinking tomato."

"Well, I have been collecting every Sasuke-related item that there is in existence," Ino's voice piped in. he could imagine her flipping that long hair of hers.

"And I have the oldest item which I traded you for my antique Victorian doll. Take that, Pig!"

"Give me that candy wrapper back!"

The blonde felt a painful tug in his chest. Sakura gave up a doll that was probably a heirloom passed from her grandmother for a candy wrapper. At times like this, he realizes how little he means in the girl's life. He had been rejected so many times that he could not remember how many times his heart felt that it was being trampled by a hundred bisons.

Rejection was a bitter pill he had swallowed so many times ever since he had fallen in love with the girl.

He kept holding on to a love that never had rooted from the time it had been sown.

He was holding onto something that never had foundations.

**ooooo**

Fame and fortune comes with a price.

The price for Sasuke's lot were gushing and giggling fan girls. He held firmly on his excellent control to avoid banging his head on his desk in annoyance. That would be very un-Uchiha like. What he would give up right this instant to learn a teleportation technique so he could disappear. And then reappear in front of Naruto and drag the boy into a fan-girl free zone to enjoy Naruto all to himself.

How he wish for that reality right now. If there would be a scale to measure on how you level in a person's acquaintance level, Sasuke would be way behind the rear in Naruto's. However, he had made a vow to make the blonde his and he would see to that to the very end.

For the love of the blonde, he would resort to what some of his crazed and obsessed fans did to him once.

Uchiha Sasuke would be a stalker.

**ooooo**

The sun rose up once again.

Kiba was playing with Akamaru and wearing oversized sunglasses. Shikamaru was napping, Chouji was eating and Naruto was back to joking and laughing.

_Everything seems normal again,_ the blonde concluded.

The only new thing was the flock of girls in the back of the room. They usually gather in the front to have their girl-talk, which is mainly about boys and Sasuke. Now all that they were talking about was Sasuke and Sasuke in front of the actual Sasuke.

"Naruto, is that –?" Kiba almost dropped his humanimal brother in astonishment when he caught sight of the actor occupying the seat behind the seat of the blonde.

"I think the pandas are in place, aren't they?" the blonde smiled so sweetly that it made Kiba shut up. He had a hard time explaining to his mom how he managed to slip in the school's mini-barn while cleaning and injuring the same spot twice.

"Shikamaru, why were you absent yesterday?" Naruto tapped on the genius' head, waiting for the reply.

"Troublesome. Noisy. Girl." came the muffled answer.

"Girl? Shika-baby's on the move!" Kiba yelled. The girls all turned their glares on his direction and motioned him to be quiet by putting a finger over their lips.

"Sorry," the brunette shrugged his shoulders then returned on prying on his lazy friend's love life, "So who's the babe? Is she hot?"

"Dragging. Mouth. Shut up."

"A'w c'mon, Shika-chan! Tell your old pal Kiba all about the girl –!" Chouji pushed the dog lover on the floor before a shoe landed on his face. Shikamaru's head was still tucked between his resting hands on the top of his desk but his right foot was obviously lacking footwear.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head at his best friend's stupidity. He stretched his hand to help the dumbstruck Kiba off the floor. The boy's mouth was a whole separate entity from his brain. It doesn't know when to shut up. If Chouji was not that quick, another dainty mark would be decorating that stupid face. Shikamaru's deadly aim never failed if he was half-asleep, half-awake.

Aside from the shoe incident, their classes went on a smoothly bored sailing. The blonde never heard any weird comments coming from the guy on his back. It was kind of suspicious but he shrugged it off as a good sign.

He must have never heard of the saying the calm before the storm.

**ooooo**

When the time for lunch break came, Naruto ignored Uchiha and his swarm of girls, save for a cheery "Hi!" for Sakura, came to lunch in the group's hangout by the track and field area of the school. Never mind that this was the first time in two years that somebody else beside the four of them ate at this place.

He didn't give a damn when the actor was also at the corridor the same time Naruto was getting a forgotten textbook on his locker. Their History class was still ongoing while he fetched the book.

He barely glanced at the boy when he went in the faculty building to drop by Iruka-sensei's table and exchange a few words with him in the process. The raven was going to see Kakashi though it was announced by the school speakers earlier that all English teachers were to go in the principal's office for a meeting.

Even though it was a bit disturbing that Uchiha also went to the bathroom the exact time the blonde did. Thrice did Naruto had to be excused to relieve himself and thrice did the other boy's bladder chose to dispose of its load the same time Naruto did.

There were many instances the following days that Sasuke appeared on Naruto's line of peripheral vision at random times. The blonde labeled it as a case of mere coincidence.

Unintentional and sheer coincidence.

**ooooo**

For two fucking weeks, he had been doing this stalking business and it seems that he was failing it spectacularly. It seems that he was a very lousy stalker.

Either that or Naruto's just too thickheaded to notice that someone was tailing him around.

Ignorance was a far cry from obliviousness. Ignorance is the state of not knowing anything at all. You're as good as a blank paper. Obliviousness, however, refers to the lack of attention to even figure out what was happening.

Sasuke was getting pissed off though it completely was not showing on his face. Thank you, Uchiha mask.

"Naruto, I want you to define of sexual and asexual reproduction," their teacher in Biology asked. The blonde stood up and scratched the back of his head, possibly digging on his mind's walls for the answer.

"Sexual reproduction involves…ah…the union of sperm cell and egg cell. These cells each contain 23 chromosomes, half of a normal cell's 46, that would join and complete the unique genetic code of the zygote," Naruto stopped and scrunched his nose in trying to remember, "Asexual means…ah…you don't have sex?"

"Dobe."

"Don't call me that bastard!" the blonde quickly spun his body around to face the other boy. The raven cockily stood up from his seat that irked Naruto more. Getting on your love's nerve was probably the oldest trick to get his attention but it never failed to work.

"Asexual reproduction is the producing of an offspring without involving copulation. Traits are passed on by different asexual processes. Parthenogenesis is one example."

"Thank you, Uchiha-san."

Fuming at being beaten, the blonde sat on his seat. Sasuke sat rather smugly, basking in the small victory he had over the blonde. Finally, a little bit of attention.

The source of his irritation was the fact that the blonde's not noticing him. To think that there would be a phase in his life that he would be craving his attention instead of banging his head against any flat surface available to get away from his stuffy fans…

Love surely changes people in the most unexpected ways.

"What a show-off…Bastard…to good for an average brain…maybe he's asexual too…" Naruto kept on muttering insults directed at him.

"Your mouth could be quite creative, dobe," he gave out a self-satisfied grin at Naruto's sharp gaze, "There's no use whispering if I could hear it."

He was far from being asexual. Only if he could tell Naruto all his fantasies were revolving around a moaning, hot and very naked Naruto without the boy running away from Sasuke. With Sasuke entering that tight and perky, fuckable piece that was Naruto's ass.

He mentally groaned and leveled down his libido. It would do no good if he suddenly ravished that blonde right in front of these people. Not that he would mind the fucking, but the idea of others seeing Naruto in a state that was reserved for Sasuke especially.

"Whatever," the blonde turned away and returned his gaze at the front.

"Someday, you'll be looking at me in a different way."

"You wish, Uchiha."

This boy would be worthy of all Sasuke's efforts, troubles and sweat. He didn't mind working his back off in vying for the blonde's affections. This was the first time he would be doing that since he thought he had everything that a 16-year old boy could possibly ask in the whole world. But this was also the first time that he had fallen in love.

Love was a very rocky road paved with hatred, jealousy, fan girls and pink-haired rivals. It would all be worth it when he hears those three words come out from the blonde's lovely mouth.

Getting there was not easy but love was always worth it.

**ooooo**

If there was one thing that Kiba could be proud of, it was not his intelligence. He's the type of person who relies and reacts purely by what his instincts tell him what to do, very much like the animals in the wild.

However, even his porno-filled mind could discern whether something was out of the norm, especially if that something was as noticeable as an Uchiha lurking around Naruto. Sometimes he even considered his status as the dumbest of the four when it was Naruto who was totally clueless with mainly the things around him, mainly about himself.

Three weeks had it been that the actor was practically Naruto's shadow, he was in the same place that Naruto was. Just like now while the two of them were sent in the laboratory to retrieve some items, Sasuke was conveniently going to see the principal in her office.

This was too much of a coincidence to even consider that it was.

"Hey Naruto, you noticing something?" Kiba asked his blonde companion.

"Hmmm, aside from your usually ugly face?" Naruto dodged the fist that was threateningly aimed at him. "Nope, nothing new to notice. Was there something to be of my concern?"

"If you say so, then there's nothing!"

A glance of doubt was cast towards Kiba, who just grinned his canine grin. It made him look more menacing with the sunglasses he was still wearing though his eyes already have healed. He held one arm over Naruto's shoulders and pulled him closer to his side. He ruffled the soft, spiky blonde locks of his friend affectionately.

Hairs on his nape stood and Kiba shivered, his instincts telling him that his life was in mortal danger. He could feel the ominous aura concentrated in one place and undoubtedly, coming from one person. He fearfully turned his head backwards and almost fainted on the spot.

The actor's black eyes were glaring at him with all of the hatred and venom that it could contain.

The expression of those eyes was sharp as a new stainless steel knife fresh form the factory. It was clearly showing these words with those gestures: "BACK OFF MY BLONDE." He followed his instincts and quickly removed his arm and then distanced himself from the blonde as if he was burned. He valued his friendship but he also valued his life. He didn't want to die with his hands only ones to grace his male anatomy. He still wanted to have his mind-blowing sex.

"Are you alright, mutt-boy?" Naruto asked with a concerned look on his face. Noticing the Uchiha's still possessive glare, he sped up his steps until he was almost running.

"Race you to the lab! Losers will be slaves to winners!'

"Wait, Dog-breath!"

Kiba wanted to preserve his life and getting away from Sasuke will make sure of it. Or at least preventing himself on getting closer physically with Naruto. He hated to admit it, but his bet had woken up something from the raven-haired boy's inside.

He had unleashed an unknown force. He was not sure whether it was good or bad.

He really was too slow to name what was eliciting this reaction from the boy.

Silly Kiba. It was only love of course.

Too bad he and Naruto still didn't know what it was.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Working out for Chapter Seven.

Review my lovelies :)


	7. Scene VII

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The title Naruto and anything that has to with it belongs to **Kishimoto-sensei**. But Uzumaki Naruto's ass belongs solely and wholly to the great Uchiha Sasuke.

Love at First Kiss is a centenarian! Thank you guys for the reviews. I was definitely not expecting this to reach the triple digit so soon. I'm so happy that you are enjoying what I write ^^

* * *

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei!"

"Good morn –KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the brown-haired man slapped the wandering hands off his rear area. The masked pervert raised both of his hands in mock apology. Iruka resisted the urge to punch that grinning (?) face or whatever Kakashi was doing behind that mask of his. It was hard to tell what the other man was thinking with only a single eye peeking out of the coverings on his face.

"I love you too, Iruka-chan!"

The other faculty members didn't mind the two and kept on doing whatever teachers had to do –evaluate students, make exams that the answers are only known between them and the devil, give assignments and projects to be finished in a day, assign them activities that would embarrass and scar them for life and some more to torture the students. And after all going through all that works of hell, they would fail the students and make them repeat another year to undergo the same treatments all over again. Kakashi declaring his undying love for Iruka was as common as F's on papers.

It was always a source of wonder for Iruka why the grey-haired man was always, and definitely, late. No one ever complained of it though. Then again, his advisory class had some of the best students in the school. He was an effective albeit irresponsible teacher.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Iruka opened his lesson plan and started scribbling enthusiastically in the lines. Planning on how to make your students like the lessons was a hard job but it was very fulfilling when you know that you have helped them in learning something new.

Kakashi might be a pervert but he was also a very good teacher. He would even be perfect if he could just fix his time and perverted ways.

_"Ah, I think I have another set of lesson plan here…" Iruka turned his back on Kakashi to face his table. "I know I have it somewhere…wait" he propped one of his legs on the table and flipped some of his papers. He felt Kakashi leaned closer and a brush on his rear side, but swept it aside as an accident and continued his search. _

_He gasped when he felt a hand grab his left butt cheek, and this time it was definitely not an accident. It was squeezing it; Kakashi the pervert was kneading and fondling his butt! And sheer instinct guided Iruka to turn around quickly and slapped that masked face. _

_"Iruka-sensei! That hurts," sobbed the grey-haired man as he put both of his hands to cover his already covered face. Iruka panicked and calmed Kakashi, mentally chastising himself for overreacting but the logical and anti-molesting part of his brain defended the course of action he had taken. _

_"Kakashi-sensei, please forgive me!" the teacher didn't know how to console the crying man. Kakashi's hands dropped to his sides with his head still bent down. "I react –wait, are you laughing?"_

_The man's mask was crinkling and an outline of an opening mouth and a deep, masculine chuckling resonated. _

_"Your ass was simply begging to be manhandled. And don't worry other than my pride, who could bounce back easily, nothing was hurt."_

_The chocolate-eyed Literature teacher gaped at the newcomer. He could not believe what was happening._

_"The slap was worth it. If you'll just let me do that to you and more, I would happily be your personal walking punch bag!" there was a twisted glint in that single visible eye as he directly looked at Iruka._

_Don't judge a book by its cover. And definitely don't judge a seemingly harmless masked educator. _

_"And I love you too, Iruka-chan~ "the English teacher blew a flying kiss to the stunned man._

_The anti-molesting area of his head prevailed and made the obvious conclusion._

_Kakashi was to be avoided if he wanted his ass safe and secured. He was a threat, a very perverted threat._

That happened a year ago when Kakashi was still in his first week in Konoha Academy.

Iruka was a very simple man. He had a warm brown complexion and his face was far from the definition of handsome or beautiful. He even had a small scar across the bridge of his nose. He had average body built and height. He lived in a middle class subdivision in a two-bedroom house. All in all he did not fall in the background nor did he stand-out.

Whereas Kakashi was the opposite of him. He was outstanding in his own, weird Kakashi way. He had a lousy sense of timing, a peculiar fashion sense and a man who cannot lived without that small orange book with a very explicit, adults-only contents. Iruka once checked it out in a bookstore since it was in the bestseller's rack. After the first ten pages, he found out that it was positively not a guide for effective teaching. But despite these deficiencies, he was popular with the female population and some males in the mix in this school.

The two of them were so different and probably lived in different dimensions. How could he believe that Hatake Kakashi was interested in him? If he believed every word, he might be simply disappointed in the end. It was enough that he had deluded himself that those sweet words were real and that they mean more than in their denotative form.

He could not take it if he discovered that it was all but a farce. These feelings he have are already bad enough for his heart.

**ooooo**

"I wonder what my little dolphin is doing right now." Kakashi wondered aloud in the midst of reading and checking his students' essays. It would be always like this; he would be in the middle of something then Iruka would pop in his mind and he would forget everything. He checked his wrist watch and sighed disappointedly when the hands indicated that it would be another four hours when his own hands would be grabbing that lovely derriere.

Although being a teacher at first was merely a profession to kill his time, he ended up enjoying and loving it. Maybe because the man he wanted to be with his side forever loved and dedicated himself in this calling.

Kakashi easily gets bored of a routine. His disguises were another way to amuse his self and make the others spin their head crazily in trying to figure what he really looked like. It was also one way of dealing with the phony people in show business. Stardom is all glitz and glamour, fame and fortune, plastic surgeries and fallacies. If you lived in that kind of environment, you could not help but be cynical and turn into a pessimist and see the worst qualities of a person.

He used to be like that.

One day when he had enough of dealing with those things, he took a drive and reached Konoha, his childhood home. He saw the vacancy posted in the enormous gates of the academy and for whatever reason, he was accepted. He thought it would be like his other recreational jobs that would last for a month.

When he was introduced, he could see the other teachers' reaction on his choice of clothing. Of course he had expected that; people were all about the looks.

But Iruka was different.

_"Welcome to Konoha Academy, Hatake-san. I'm Umino Iruka, a Literature teacher. Just call me Iruka-sensei," the brown haired man in the front welcomed him with a beautifully warm smile._

_He saw Cupid with his fluffy wings and ridiculous diaper pull out a bow from his collection. It had a heart-shaped tip and aimed it at Kakashi's chest. Bull's eye and he was in love._

The other man volunteered to be his guide to the inner and outer workings of the academy. His kindness and gentleness he showed Kakashi was more genuine than a tanned hide of a pitiable crocodile that was made into expensive leather.

He pulled out Sasuke's paper and written there in fine, elegant strokes were these words:

"Love never questions, doubts and falters. You have no holds over whom your heart chooses to beat for. It is never a question of gender, age or social standing. The only thing that it recognizes as reasonable and logical is love itself."

So what if they were both guys? The society that dictates what was right for its people the standards of choosing who to…_love_ , society could fuck itself in its ass in whatever pole there is, preferably the kind of pole with thorns and laced with poison. And Kakashi would obligingly fuck Iruka too.

He scanned the paper once again. Kakashi had given them human feelings as the topic. The essay was perfect in every aspect, coming from Sasuke it would be. The love was emanating from every Roman symbol; the writer clearly understood what love was. Experience was really one of the best teachers, with the actor being in love.

The next paper belonged to Naruto. He read through and found spelling and grammatical mistakes, erasures here and there, mostly from the blondes flitting concentration. Hurting was the topic he chose, clearly expressing what he understood of it from his experiences and observations from others in his loopy scrawls. He noticed a specific line and read it again, and then taking Sasuke's paper compared the two of it. By coincidence or a play of chance, the exact words were written in different papers and different penmanship:

"But nothing hurts quite like unrequited love."

It gives you the best sensation when you know that your sentiments are reciprocated well and more.

Sasuke and Naruto may not have see eye to eye but to an extent, their emotions resonate.

If only Kakashi and Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto see eye to eye, face to face and especially, heart to heart.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. I felt a need to make more space for KakaIru. This is one of those filler chapter-thingies that took me 17 tries before I was a little bit contented. The underlined words are from one of the essays I've written for school.

Has anyone of you guys read the shounen ai title_ Aitsu no Daihonmei_ (His Most Favorite)? Great storyline with very simple art. This takes the concept of "looks doesn't matter" to a whole new level.

R&R minna-san! ^^


	8. Scene VIII

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The title Naruto and anything that has to with it belongs to **Kishimoto-sensei**. But Uzumaki Naruto's ass belongs solely and wholly to the great Uchiha Sasuke.

Hurray! It's another chapter. Forgive this miserable excuse of a writer. Thanks for the reviews ^^

A/N (Mistakes in Chapter 6) The total chromosomes in the human body is 46, making it 23 for each sex cell. I should've checked it earlier. Thanks for pointing it out, **TenshiXXX**. This is one reason why reviews are a great help. My apologies ^^;

* * *

"I've had enough!"

Chouji and Kiba stopped laughing when Naruto suddenly shouted out of the blue. Shikamaru, per usual, just looked at the blonde with his ever-since-the-day-I-was-born-bored face.

Another set of footsteps halted, the source is the same as Naruto's self appointed stalker, Uchiha Sasuke.

What coincidence? Fuck the laws of random concurrence. There was a limit on how much a person can call something a coincidence. After three weeks and four days, Naruto's denial and slowness had caught up with his mind. And he reached his limits.

The blonde admitted to himself that his analyzing skills are far from top-notch. He noticed that something was wrong with his surroundings. And the wrongness was the appearance of Uchiha in every fucking place that Naruto was in. He didn't want to make any assumptions so he disregarded it at first. But the actor appeared to many times around him for his eyes and emotions to handle.

He stomped toward the raven-haired boy, dropping his faded black and orange body bag on the corridor. The east wing is almost empty, with the exception of the five students.

"What the hell do you really want, bastard?" Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I can't seem to get what you mean, dobe," to emphasize his point, he mockingly raised his left eyebrow. This irked Naruto more.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I EXACTLY MEAN, YOU STALKING BASTARD!" the blonde clenched his fists. He wanted to ground that smug handsome face into fine tiny pieces.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean. Stop following me."

Sasuke smirked, "So you do have a brain. As for my intentions, I believed I've made myself clear on my first day here."

Of course Naruto remembered. Remembering _exactly_ made a blush appear on his whole face. Sasuke just smirked at the reaction, black eyes glinting of something that he only knows.

"Stop playing with me. I d-don't know what you are trying to get at but spare me with your stardom-related trivialities," the blonde took a deep breath to calm his trembling nerves. The recollection of the deed that he rather forget but a deed that he obviously liked even though he tries to deny it at every point makes him want to really turn into a hermit and live in the deepest reserves of Mt. Everest. Being in front of the actor whom Naruto had done the action to didn't help in the least in the rambling of his confused emotions.

That's why he had decided to turn a blind eye to Uchiha. Anything that makes him confused and his emotions have a riot is not good for his well-being.

He was pulled back from his thoughts when he heard some movements. Sasuke had pushed himself off the wall. He bowed a bit close to the slightly smaller boy and with a serious face told him, "Maybe my words were not enough. I'll prove it to you then."

"Ho—mmmph!" It was too late to react.

Sasuke's lips landed on Naruto's. The topaz blue eyes widened and the blonde froze in shock. Those thin, warm soft lips began moving, sucking on the plump bottom lip. The tongue slipped inside, taking advantage of the orifice in agape. The muscle swiped at every nook and cranny, then playing with the blonde's own tongue, urging it to respond. Strong arms enveloped the crook of his lower back, holding Naruto closer to the raven.

At times, the body tells what the person denies. Naruto's body pushed what his logic was screaming at that moment, and responded to the invader's desire. He imitated the movements, thought it was a bit clumsy since he lacked experience. He tasted traces of mint and the tangy taste of tomatoes, which he liked. His mind was overwhelmed with the repeat of the sensations from weeks ago. Everything was swirling with fusions of colors, his body and a large part of his mentality liking what was happening.

Everything just felt so right. Kissing his self-proclaimed rival filled a void in his heart.

A hand grabbed his ass through the confines of his clothes and Naruto gasped at the sudden sensation of his front rubbing against another surface. He had completely forgotten about his friends, who were all shell-shocked at what was occurring right in front of their poor eyes.

His breath was shorting out and before he suffocated, he pulled out. The redness on his face returned once again when he saw a thin trail of saliva between them break. There was a very satisfied and smug look on Sasuke's face.

Reality once again with its cruel ways hit the unfortunate boy. This time with a very hard coconut that suddenly grew in the corridor.

He had kissed Uchiha. Again. Or was it the other way round? But whatever may have had happened, his fears and doubts resurfaced once again.

"Does that make my intentions clear? You liked that, didn't you?"

That confidence that he hated so much radiated from the actor. Naruto was cornered right now. He was frightened by his own reactions.

How a frightened and cornered prey reacts in this situation? Either he faints in fear or gives in his predator.

But Naruto didn't do any of those. Instead, he pushed Sasuke out and punched him straight out in the face, making the teenage star fall on the floor. He would for the second time deny that this had happened. Self-denial was the best excuse besides ignorance.

And he quickly turned on his heels and ran like hell from this place.

He's now seriously considering the trip to Mt. Everest. Meeting a yeti on the way is more acceptable than facing Uchiha himself.

**ooooo**

_Fuck, that'll surely bruise._

Sasuke rubbed his left jaw which his dobe had hit. But the kiss was worth it. The response meant that Naruto was attracted to him a bit. This gave him hope to pursue the blonde. His efforts would probably pay off.

"Didn't know that you were interested in Naruto that way," he turned his head and glared at the lazy face of Nara Shikamaru, the class genius. The glare was intensified by his jealousy over the fact that this guy, and the two other boys who were still pale from shock, get to spend more time with Naruto. From the observations of his stalking, the four were very close, possibly friends for a long period of time.

"I should have guessed from your stalking activities."

Sasuke never had friends. Friends are quite troublesome. They ask you questions like if you were fine, they always visit when you are sick, they throw surprise birthday parties and they always look for the best of your interests.

He believed that those actions were just for show. Who would do anything without expecting anything in return? That's why he avoided having friends.

He was handsome, famous and rich. They all loved him for that. And he despised them for that.

"I don't want to butt in your personal life, but this is my friend that you are involving. One careless stunt like that, you'll never know what might happen," dull black eyes stared at him unnervingly. He could not tell if it was a warning, a threat or a simple statement.

"Are you threatening me?" Sasuke pulled himself off the floor and dusted his pants. The two faced off, sizing one another.

"I'm stating a fact. I might sleep 99 percent of the time but I value my friends. Naruto's had enough from people like you."

Like him? "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru yawned and scratched his chin lazily, "None of your business or mine either."

There was clearly more to the blonde than he was showing. Sasuke would discover it sooner than later. He put his hands in his pockets and with a straight, deadly serious face he told something that probably surprised the other boy.

"I'm not the type to kid around. I am serious," he turned his back and headed to the clinic. It was a small bruise but it hurt like hell.

Naruto never hesitated on doing things. His vision of people were simple; either he liked them or hated them. The probability that he was on the hate list was higher than the rate of reproduction in the country, which was 5 babies per death.

The blonde might have a simple outlook but that's all that there is to it. He judged them for what he sees in them, not on what makes them on the outside.

He sees Sasuke for what he is. And Sasuke loved him more for that.

According to some behavioral psychologists, the kind of love that teenagers feel lean mostly on physical attraction due to the onset of puberty and hormones. But Sasuke didn't need to visit a quack doctor to confirm his feelings.

Know thyself. No one best to assess your own self than your own.

He loves Naruto. Love simply is (1).

**ooooo**

Troublesome would not suffice to describe the situation.

How could Shikamaru give an adjective to Naruto being kissed by his most hated person on the face of the planet, Sasuke? But that didn't seem to be the case since his friend had kissed the actor back.

His genius brain cells were having a hard time analyzing the circumstances since he didn't know the starting point of all of this. But he knew someone who could enlighten him. He looked at Kiba who was still pale and was having hard time breathing, almost suffocating the whimpering dog brother of his. Chouji's half-chewed chips were decorating the floor. This mentally grossed Shikamaru out.

He walked towards the two, dragging Kiba by the collar of his uniform. Akamaru happily jumped out of his master's deadly clutches.

"Shikamaru, what in Playboy's naked babes are you doing?" the brunette struggled but easily resigned to the dragging. He scowled heavily.

Chouji followed munching on another bag of chips, "Where are we going?"

The genius used his right thumb to point at the dog-boy he was hauling like a sack of potatoes, "We have to discuss something. Dog-breath needs to fill me out on a few details in regards with what just happened."

There was just one thing that was absolutely definite about everything.

Sasuke was serious on whatever this was.

Shikamaru ignored Kiba's threats and string of curses. He had a vague idea of what this was all about.

The kiss perhaps had something to do with Aphrodite and her troublesome son, Cupid and his arrows.

Naruto had thread on grounds of uncertainties.

**ooooo**

Sakura came from another meeting of their SASUKE fan club. Classes were already over and a few students were still lingering on campus, probably the studious types or the lovers who were looking for a quickie. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She spotted a very familiar figure walking. Her heart skipped in jumping ropes in excitement. How she loved fate right now!

"Sasuke-kun!" she waved happily and ran quickly to the side of the man of her dreams, illusions and fantasies. Inner Sakura was urging her to kidnap the actor and bring him in an abandoned warehouse and turn her illusions to realities. Of course no maiden would act like that in the front of her prince but she was still tempted.

"Hn." Sasuke kept on walking and ignored the pink pain of his life.

"What happened to your face?" Sakura gently touched the bandaged jaw.

_It must be painful; _she thought when she noticed the small cringe that her Sasuke had produced. Little did she know it was far from pain.

"An accident," he curtly replied.

Sakura wanted to hug this perfect man to comfort him. He was really handsome, especially with this small distance. Then she realized that the two of them were alone. No girls were in sight.

Fate had clearly had given her this chance to make Sasuke hers. The boy was all for her taking!

"So are you going home?" She sweetly smiled.

"Hn." was the response she got. The girl took it as a positive response, and continued chattering.

All the answers she got were 'Hn' and nothing. But this was part of being Sasuke, all silent and mysterious. This drove her persistence to get his attention.

"Naruto's really annoying! I'm sorry if he keeps on insulting you," the raven-haired boy stiffened a little. She smiled, finally having his attention. He must also be annoyed with the blonde.

"He gets on my nerve every time. He's clumsy and an idiot most of the times," she had a thoughtful look on her face before continuing, "But he's really funny. His pranks are the best. Don't fall for his cuteness. He might suddenly turn into you.

The girl didn't notice the darkening of her companion's aura. Naruto was nice even though she was mean to him. They were good friends during the first year before he had spouted that nonsense of liking her. She could not return the feelings back because Sasuke was the only one for her.

And she continued talking, intent on making Sasuke know more about her and then make him fall in love with her.

**ooooo**

Sasuke wanted to jump on the nearest cliff available just to avoid Sakura. What if her favorite foods were anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu? He couldn't bring himself to care.

But when she started talking about Naruto with irritation, the name that only mattered to him; he wanted her to shut up. Talking bad things about the love of his life was taboo. Her expression changed when she talked of the blonde's positive side, akin to fondness.

Sasuke was missing a point on the relationship of the two. Aside from Naruto liking the girl and Sakura physically harming the blonde, was there something more?

That unknown connection was making him feel insecure and so jealous, which was not part of his Uchiha make-up. Being with the girl and talking about Naruto in such way emphasizes the point that he might not get the blonde's love.

It was frustrating. This was the first time that he had felt so…inadequate.

He rubbed his paining chest, forgetting his earlier confidence when Naruto had kissed him back. This hurt more than his bruise.

Love hurts.

**ooooo**

"Naruto, get out from under my desk," Iruka impatiently tapped his foot with arms crossed at his chest.

The blonde suddenly charged at the faculty room and dived under his desk, making the older man spin in his swiveling chair. He was used to some of his sort-of-adopted son's ways but there was clearly something wrong for him to stuff himself in the small space.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" the blonde yelled.

He was going to pull the boy out when he heard the sliding door opened and Shikamaru emerged. The teacher pointed to his desk. The boy pulled out a yelling and struggling Naruto and carelessly pulled him out, hauling him out of the office.

"Help, Iruka-senseiii…!"

"You're it, Naruto. Play with us fairly."

Iruka shook his head. He could hear the yells and the dragging sound from the corridor slowly fading.

Teenagers and their hobbies.

"So this was because of a stupid bet?"

Naruto dumbly nodded his head. He was sitting with his legs sprawled on the floor, fidgeting. Shikamaru yawned and looked at the blonde in boredom. His friend surely knows how to attract the most troublesome trouble there is.

The other boy was clearly confused about his feelings. Kiba sure had a knack of screwing a lot of things in his friends' life. What made the genius befriend that dog-lover again? Oh right, his lack of friends and his mother's meddling with it.

He was going to use his IQ to resolve his friend's dilemma. He got his cell phone out and dialed a few buttons. After a few minutes, Kiba and Chouji appeared with a squirming bundle in tow.

"What the hell is that, Shikamaru? Don't tell me your genius finally bordered on insanity?" Naruto looked at the bound and gagged _human_ that was on the floor. He looked at the two who both shrugged their shoulders, motioning that they know nothing.

"Who the hell is that?!"

Shikamaru stood from his seat and sluggishly walked towards their hostage, who was curiously not showing any signs of struggle or panic. Just as he thought, this person suited his plans.

"This is Gajin Sai, an upperclassman. He's a weird boy who goes both for girls and boys."

"That creepy guy who calls me 'dickless'? What is his business here? What if he finds out who kidnapped him and reports us to Tsunade-baachan? I don't want to be involved in this vital-organs smuggling business!" the blonde was panicking, looking both left and right for an escape route.

"Naruto, shut up. I have no plans of ripping his organs or that sort. As for being discovered, he's blindfolded, bound by the hands and plugged in the ears. His here for one thing." Shikamaru rubbed his temples. He had resorted to methods like this to helped Naruto. The blonde will cooperate.

"Now, Naruto…" he looked at those panic-stricken eyes. This was a very hard task but he was not a genius for praises and displays. He was a man of silent, and if the events required, forceful actions.

"Cooperate."

"Kiss this guy."

* * *

First it was Kiba. Now it's Shikamaru. Poor Naruto, what kind of friends are they? Forcing you to kiss guys. Tsk,tsk,tsk. Oh well, more fun for the fan girls.

1) Love simply is. A quote from Paulo Coelho's _The Witch of Portobello_.

2) "Gajin" is Japanese for painter.

And once again, review my dears :)


	9. Scene IX

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The title Naruto and anything that has to with it belongs to **Kishimoto-sensei**. But Uzumaki Naruto's ass belongs solely and wholly to the great Uchiha Sasuke.

And another chapter. This made my brain ache. Hints of drama and angst appears. Hope you also liked this one ^^

* * *

Only a thin line separates a genius from a fool.

Shikamaru had crossed this boundary. His sharp wits that Naruto once looked up to bordered on insanity. That was the only probable explanation on why he had committed this atrocious deed.

Who in their right minds would kidnap a harmless but a tad creepy person? Then you restrain him and ask your male friend to _kiss_ him? The genius was now a madman, his glorious mind demented. His rational side probably collapsed from the input of too much knowledge. Too much of anything tend to be bad for your health.

Naruto blinked, figuring out if this was all a big bad joke or not. There was no hint of humor on the black-haired genius' face. He turned his eyes on Kiba and Chouji. The two was dumbfounded. What in the hell's name entered the mind of their lazy and respectable friend? Why would he want Naruto to kiss their kidnapped victim?

"Kiss him. Or—" Shikamaru impatiently fished his cell phone out of his pocket. He let the monitor faced the blonde, "I'll show this to Sakura and her multitude of fan girls. Imagine her reaction and especially the groups _actions _that they would be taking once they found out who was the attacker in that infamous shoot."

The small screen displayed a picture of two people kissing. Naruto and Sasuke, trapped in a passionate and torrid lip lock just an hour ago. The blonde didn't look like as if he was caught in surprise; he looked so willing with his hands wrapped around the actor's neck. He was so much in rapt with that kiss that he didn't even notice his own actions.

"Shit." When was that picture taken? Looking at the earlier incident in the third person point of view looked so different. He could've sworn that they looked like a real couple!

"Do it now. I'll count from one to five. One…"

"Two." Naruto dashed for his life. Without too much thought, he straddled the boy's lap, removed the gag and hurriedly kissed him on the lips.

And boy, was it awkward or what.

Firstly, he was not into guys. This kiss felt different from the one he and that raven-haired actor shared. It might have missed his thinking that Sasuke was another guy.

No sparks, confusion or overwhelming feelings. It was just plain, awkward and a tad gross. He pushed the other boy but stilled when he felt a wet appendage trying to enter his mouth. Sai the creep was seriously going to kiss him!

This was a major eewiness moment.

He roughly shoved Sai. Getting his handkerchief, he furiously rubbed his lips. He wanted to puke. He continued chafing his mouth raw, not caring if he wiped it to oblivion. At least with his mouth gone so is this horrible feeling. Anger swept over his being. He hated everyone right this moment, everyone especially Shikamaru.

"You stupid, crazy, lazy bum! Some kind of friend you turn out to be," he spat at the genius who had a very satisfied look. Before Naruto could attack and harm him, Shikamaru helped the lying senior and helped him sit up again. Sai licked his lips and had a very fake smile on his face.

"Is this a surprise bachelor party? I am very much one right now. Could you remove my blindfold so I could see the stripper?"

"Thank you, senpai," the lazy brunette hit the back of Sai's neck and the latter fell into a dead slump. Naruto was about to kick the pale senior for his comment but his friend beat him to it. He decided that he was going to kick Shikamaru twice as hard.

"Before you kick me, I had my reasons for doing this, unreasonable as it may seem," the genius sat on a chair and moved another to face him. He motioned the blonde to take the seat.

The boy sat and resisted his urges of clubbing, mangling, chopping, poisoning or pushing Shikamaru off the Eifel Towers to kill him off. He leveled his murdering drives, seeing Nara dead and buried thousands of feet close to the Earth's core.

"How did it feel kissing Sai?"

A blonde brow twitched. He was going to give in to his criminal instincts. "How did _I _feel? You want to _feel_ how is it to look at your torso from the floor of this room?"

The eternally-bored looking boy ignored the threat and continued on his questioning, "Answers. Did it feel different from Uchiha's?"

Naruto stopped planning on how to best carry out his friend's detailed and gory demise. What was Shikamaru getting at? Whatever Shikamaru did, there was bound to be a plausible reasoning behind it. Forgetting his anger and trusting his friend, he began to talk.

"It was gross, wrong and totally off. But with the bastard…I don't know," another blush decorated his face and biting his lower lip, "You're the mentally advanced one. You do the math."

He lowered his gaze on the floor, finding it more interesting than the conversation they were having.

He heard a troubled sigh before he heard the other resume his explanation.

"Hmm. This was an experiment," Shikamaru stretched his arms and his shoulder sockets 'popped'. Naruto raised his head and glared.

"I became your test subject?! I really ought to—"

"To test your tendencies, moron," the brunette cut off the blonde.

"Tendencies?"

"Homosexual ones," Naruto was about to violently react but Shikamaru cut him off once again before continuing, "The probability of you being gay was about 50 percent when you responded to Sasuke's kiss."

"Do you want to kiss Sabaku Gaara of section three?"

"I'm not suicidal, not a masochist and not GAY."

"Hyuuga Neji?"

"How about I let you kiss him instead?"

"Uchiha?"

No comment.

"I doubt you'll get kissy-kissy with other guys. I think Sasuke knocks you in this one."

"You are physically attracted to him though majority of your emotions are still with Sakura. You're gay for the Uchiha."

The blonde fell into deep thinking, "But I still love Sakura-chan…"

"Uh-huh. This could be a case of a newly hatched or newborn animal recognizing the first living thing it sees as its parent-figure," the genius sighed and worked his mind into further elaborating his theory.

"In the animal kingdom, it's called imprinting. Newly hatched or newborn animal is able to recognize its own parents from among other individuals of the same species. It's a survival method, ensuring that the newborn sticks to its own breed."

"In the same way, Uchiha was your first kiss and having it to be the first kind of that nature –"

"I became attracted to him? Is that even possible?" the blonde concluded.

"It's a possibility."

Both fell in silence.

Chouji cleared his throat and broke the peace, "Uhmm, so what do we do with this guy?" he pointed to the prone figure on the floor.

"Dump him anywhere. Just make sure he lives through this night," Nara carelessly waved his hand, not really thinking about his test subject number two. His usefulness was already done.

"Sheez. You're the troublesome one," Kiba grumbled as he and his chubby friend heaved the unconscious man.

Shikamaru looked at his blonde friend who was still contemplating over things. This Cupid-induced emotion called love was a very messy business. He cringed, remembering his own heart-shaped problems.

"Shikamaru."

"You'll treat me to ramen. I'll order the biggest, tastiest and the most expensive kind," Naruto grinned, making his slightly chubby cheeks stretched into a form reminiscent of a fox.

His wallet was also in trouble.

He concluded two things; 1) Naruto was physically attracted to a guy and; 2) Sasuke was more than attracted to the blonde.

Friends are so troublesome. But without them, his life would be plain and boring as he was.

He remembered something about how scientifically love's first stage was physical fascination.

Will Naruto also fall in love with his rival?

Over thinking and jumping to conclusions would not help him to see the future.

Oh well. He'll get to that point when he's already there.

**ooooo**

"Where are we going to leave this guy?" the dog-lover wiped the beads of sweat accumulated on his fore head. He felt like a criminal for doing this. Although abducting someone is considered a crime so he was already a criminal.

A criminal never caught in act was never a criminal. Or something of that likes.

On the back of his mind (perhaps his rusting conscience) told him that he was the indirect cause of putting his best friend's love life in peril and sexuality in question.

If abandoning this outwardly dead body was his consequence, he would pay for it.

"Shika said anywhere. This is anywhere," Chouji let the feet of the tall boy drop. Kiba followed suit, dumping Sai in the middle landing between the first and second floor.

Kiba's phone vibrated, the sound indicating the arrival of a message. He pushed a few buttons and returned it to his pant pocket afterwards.

"Naruto and Shikamaru are at the gate with our bags. Let's go."

They both didn't notice the third shadow on their backs.

**ooooo**

She saw as those two shadows leave something in the mid landing. It was about 7 pm and a bit dark so she saw only the outlines. She trotted downwards and bending on her knees, she poked the bundle.

No reaction from the body. Was it bullied, raped or murdered?

Not that she cared enough to report it. More important things required her attention. Things like boys and attracting more boys.

"Well, whatever. Someone will find it anyways," she skipped along the steps and left that body lying there. "Eventually."

The following Friday morning, news of a syndicate abducting students spread like wildfire in the campus. According to sources, they blindfold and restrain the unwilling victim and bring him to a room. Then they will give you a free stripping show before knocking the consciousness out of the student. The victims were boys. Girls began to fear for their safety and Sasuke's whereas the boys eagerly wait for them to be the next victim. No one says no to a free naked-dancing.

It was disregarded as an isolated case and the result of inhaling too much paint fumes.

**ooooo**

"Cut! Good job, everyone!" the director hopped off his seat and rushed to the main stars.

"You two really are the best! We would be finishing this shoot in two months," he blindly ran and tried to hug Sasuke, who easily sidestepped the attack. The obviously gay (wondered how Kiba missed this genuine gay in his gay comments?) director landed on a pair of soft, cushy pillows, namely Temari's breasts. The older man puffed his cheeks in disappointment. When would he get the chance to be embraced in those solid steel of tempting, Uchiha flesh?

"Thanks," the blonde girl tapped the older man's shoulder in mock sympathy and followed Sasuke. She quickly fell along his steps. She launched an eager conversation. Temari knew the boy would not listen but she needed a pair of willing ears to listen. Sasuke was not willing but he has ears. That works the same way.

"Being in love is really great!"

"Hn." Oh well. His response was not required. His hearing parts were the most important. She would fry them out in her rambling.

"I've found my prince. Could you believe that?" the actress twirled in one foot. She stopped with his hands clasped in front of her chest, one foot sticking out in the air like a ballerina's. She looked at the sky with her green eyes twinkling, seeing probably the face of his 'prince'.

"His hair is ponytailed that it resembled a pineapple, black droopy eyes that never gave out his emotion, clothes in disarray and he had no manners whatsoever… All I got was his name."

The description was far from the ideal prince, but hey everyone has their own perceptions. But it made a familiar mental picture in the raven-haired boy's mind. Could it possibly be…?

"Nara Shikamaru?" he asked in a monotone.

She rapidly twisted her body to face him and hopped dangerously in one foot close to him. The actor backed off a little. She had a very serious expression on her face and with a very controlled voice said, "You know him?"

"He's…uh… my classmate."

"You have his number?"

"Here," his phone was quickly snatched and the blonde actress madly saved the number to her own phone. She shrieked and made a pirouette before slamming his hands heavily on Sasuke's shoulders.

"I owe you one."

Sasuke was left coughing in a cloud of smoke.]

In the Nara household, Shikamaru felt his troublesome radar picking up troubling vibes. He hoped that it would fail him for once.

_Your knight princess in shining dress' coming, my unconventional prince._

**ooooo**

The apartment where Naruto lived was spacious for a teenager. The design was simple; walls painted in white with brown accents. A bulky but comfortable faded orange three-seat sofa with blue swirls was in the center, with a coffee table and a bookshelf behind containing manga volumes and barely-used encyclopedia set. There was also a TV set with a mini-component. A tiled kitchen with complete appliances and bathroom was behind the counter top. A door leads to his bedroom where a small balcony overlooked the Konoha forest.

The rent and the rest of his expenses were paid by his famous and perverted novelist grand uncle, Jiraiya. The wall behind the sofa contained a number of picture frames. He smiled when he saw the biggest one. His 5 year old self were being embraced by a redheaded woman with a hearty smile and an older blonde copy of himself who was grinning.

His mother was a beautiful woman with a rambunctious attitude which Naruto had inherited along with the shape of her eyes. Most of his physical traits came from his father. Nostalgia hit him, trapping him in the memories of the distant past.

When was the last time he had felt the security of having a warm and loving family?

He went to the bookshelf, unearthing an ancient movie poster. A boy and a girl sat back to back on top of the hill. The girl was in night time while the boy was in the rising sun. In bold black letters, the title was written: "Truth's Sanctuary".

It was the exact movie that they were making a remake with the Uchiha in the lead role. It was under a different title, director and actors but the same story.

There was no business like show business. The dirtiest and the vilest kind of trade existed in this area. It made people blind with false shimmers of fame and threw the same people in the canals of despair and ruins.

The limelight that ruined his childhood and family.

The blonde slapped his cheeks, waking himself from reminiscing the past. He belonged in the present right now.

Locking the door, he faced the stairs and in a cheerful voice, shouted "This is going to be a good day!"

"Shut up! People are sleeping."

He ran downwards and laughed like a loon.

He always hoped for the best after all.

**ooooo**

This was the worst day.

Sasuke brooded over the laboratory. His Naruto and the pink-haired rival of his were having the time of their lives laughing. Where were the usual physical assaults and insults from Sakura?

Hard to admit, but they looked perfect together. The girl's melodious laugh matched Naruto's lively cackle, ringing together in harmony.

He scowled. He was not a violent person, but right now he wanted to lock the girl in an airtight container and let her float along the sea for eternity. He wanted to tear those two apart.

They were the only three in the lab, finishing the teacher's request. He tried to ignore on how close the two were, Sakura's hand tapping lightly the blonde's shoulder in humor.

"That day in first year was unforgettable! I wish I've bought a camera to take that Kabuto's face!" Naruto clutched his stomach in laughter.

"Yeah! He looked like a walking mummy, with all those tissues wetly wrapped around him. Suits him since he's so obsessed over corpses," the pink-haired grinned widely.

"I really missed this…" the blonde boy smiled serenely at the girl who was wiping giggle-tears from her eyes.

"It surely had been a long time since we last talked like this. Truce?"

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, "We never fought. You just decided to abuse me physically!"

"Idiot!" Slam

"Ouch!"

"Haha, sorry. Force of habit."

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Are you finish, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," he smoothly handed the papers to her. Naruto stuck his tongue at the actor before clumsily putting his paper on top of Sakura's. The girl exited, motioning for the two boys to wait for her.

His most important person were only a few inches away from his reach but Sasuke could never have him knowing that Naruto's heart was already occupied by someone else.

The three of them were the perfect triangle points. He loves Naruto. The blonde likes Sakura. The girl adored him the most. The lines never connected in the way that they want it to be.

He wanted to be with Naruto the most.

Sasuke wanted a part of the boy's life. He wanted to share the ups and downs, tears and joys, love and hate. Why was it so impossible?

No matter how much he tries to get his feelings across, it just won't reach.

"Welcome back."

The blonde excitedly turned to the door, expecting the girl to be there. He scowled at the raven-haired boy but was caught off guard. He was quickly pulled in a brutal kiss. All Sasuke's jealousy, frustration, desperation and disappointment leaked out in that supposedly romantic action. He bit Naruto's lower lip, making the blonde whimper in pain. He thrust his tongue harshly, forcing the other boy to respond.

_Please. Just for once, tell me that I'm not alone._

_Answer me._

Gravity pulled him down, his chair tumbling with him. Naruto stood at his front, trembling in anger and embarrassment. His lips were swollen and bruised.

"You are such a bastard," the blonde stomped out of the lab.

He ran a hand over the silky smooth locks of his hair. He laughed at the irony of his life.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened are you alright?"Sakura asked in a worried voice. He never noticed her.

He was not perfect. What the people believed that he was far from his true self. He was far from perfection.

He was just an insecure, emotionally stunted teenager.

Sasuke was wanted by almost everyone. But the only one who mattered and the only one that he wanted didn't want him.

It hurts so much. Love was never easy. Loving and expecting to be loved in return hurts.

**ooooo**

Anything was better than being alone with that boy.

Naruto could not help but pity and resent the boy at the same time. The kiss was desperate; not the same confident action that Sasuke always produced.

Was their first kiss that big deal for him?

He hated Sasuke not just because he was a rival for Sakura but for the image that he always project. He didn't act like a human once he was off-screen.

It made his head hurt. And he felt a small pang in his heart.

He wanted this to end. He'll end this.

Everything would end by the finishing of the classes this day.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto, along with the other character are all human in here. They think, act and move like humans. I guess the drama and angst could not be avoided for their characters to develop more. Oh well.

Review. They'll make my day :)


	10. Scene X

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The title Naruto and anything that has to with it belongs to **Kishimoto-sensei**. But Uzumaki Naruto's ass belongs solely and wholly to the great Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

For every 99.9 percent of certainty, lingers the 0.1 percent chance of failure.

Three pairs of eyes watched as the blonde closed on to the pink-haired girl. They were fairly sure of what would next occur once the boy breached Sakura's personal space, which includes about half of the classroom. It always happened so there was no space for doubts. The three waited for the inevitable.

But the inevitable decided to use the laws of probability, leaning towards the 0.1 percent of sure failure and evaded their expectations.

"That's weird," Shikamaru commented. He scratched his chin as he observed Naruto's close proximity and normal interaction with Sakura.

"What?" Kiba asked while twirling his thoroughly chewed pen in his right hand. "The floor not kissing Naruto's bum? Sakura not pummeling him to death? Sasuke the stalker missing in action? Or the loony man by the school gates proclaiming that the world will end tomorrow although a month had already passed since he started doing that?"

"The first three. That old man is a lunatic so it's not strange. And you being observant."

The dog-lover glared at the obvious insult. The genius simply yawned at the other and continued his sleepy observation of the two students. The well-oiled cogs of his mind reeled smoothly, thoughts mainly running around Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. The sudden closeness, the Uchiha missing on classes, and what transpired during the time the three of them were alone in the laboratory.

Suddenly the room's door opened with a loud 'bam!' The Nara prodigy felt the hairs of his nape stood up, signaling that trouble was waiting to cross the line of the room. This was no ordinary trouble for it was directed at the man who was avoiding trouble the most; himself.

He remembered that time a month ago when he missed school and refused to get out of the house. He had a nightmare, a very vivid nightmare that seemed so real that he didn't want to step out to the world to make sure whether it was fantasy or not. If what scared him beyond shit lies on the other side of the room, he'd rather remain it where it was.

If he believed in fate, he could tell that invisible force never agreed on giving him the least of nuisances. And Fate decided to be the actual bitch that she was.

His nightmare appeared, heels of her high-cut shoes tapping the shiny cement floor. She wore a baby blue tank top and faded denim jeans with rips. With hands on her hips, she scanned the four-cornered classroom. The intruder grinned when she locked on her target and she grinned.

Shikamaru didn't like this one bit. He never did like it when someone's mouth stretches from side to side showing that she had plans that she alone knows. The genius' chair moved backed an inch when the blonde actress confidently approached him.

"Nara Shikamaru? I'm your future wife, Sabaku Temari." She swooped down and kissed the soul out of the student. All watched amazingly as the kiss went on for a minute, breaking up with a very satisfied Temari and a very pale Shikamaru.

"Listen up, bitches. This," the blonde woman rudely pointed her right thumb at the still-not talking boy, "is mine. I'll be the one who would continue his lineage."

Shikamaru never admired cowards; he could not understand the logic of a real man running from what he fears the most. You could just face it directly and be end with it. But being faced with your worst fear was not a joke. And so, the genius decided to be a coward.

He stood up from his seat and dashed out of the room like a madman.

Why does his life have to this troublesome?

**ooooo**

Sasuke brooded as he watched the clouds passed him by in the blue sky. The blue reminded him of the eyes that showed hatred and guilt once again gnaw at his heart. He sighed, his forehead creasing with that stupid thing eating his heart out insistently reminding him of what he did. He knows that he would have to face Naruto sooner or later and apologize for his rough mistake. But instead of being a real man and face the consequences of his actions, he decided to be a coward and hide in the school's rooftop which luckily was inhabited.

In his brooding/hiding time, he reflected deeply on the after-effects of his stupi—mistake. Uchiha Sasuke would never do stupid things but he might have done something without properly thinking. It was just a case of his heart taking over his brain and urging him to be that reckless.

Denial was such a good thing. You could simply play ignorant of the obvious.

His control had simply snapped when he saw Naruto smiling at that woman. Sasuke saw was an ugly green-eyed monster with a horrid pink hair. All he had ever received from the blonde boy was insults and discouraging words that pushed his perfect Uchiha control into pieces.

There were so many events in his life that had not exactly given him the time to decide upon.

It was not his choice to shoot that damn movie in this school.

It was not his choice to be kissed by a boy.

And it was definitely not his choice that his that the fist-sized blood-pumping organ pretext of a heart decided to go gay and fall in love with Naruto.

In the end he was the one to suffer from all of this.

Sasuke ignored his rational part that was telling him that it might not be in his options that these things happened but he had control of his actions.

Who cares about proper reasoning when he's jealous, dejected, bitter, angry and depressed as an emo? Listening to logical bullshits would make him feel worst because as always, logic is always right. And Sasuke being wrong was unacceptable.

Facing everything like a real man is not plausible every time. For now, the raven-haired actor was a coward.

Cowards run and hide to preserve their own skin rather than face what would hurt them.

He didn't want to look at the person with hatred reflected on those eyes.

**ooooo**

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Yes, Iruka-chan?" the masked teacher gazed dreamily at the Literature teacher with his visible eye. Iruka silently thanked the table separating them. Whoever knows what might happen if that piece of wooden barrier was removed though the brown-haired man had a very good idea of what will happen, 100 percent. And he rather that it remain as an idea on his head and Kakashi's hands remain on his side of the table.

"Look at the –" he tried to continued but was stopped again.

"But I'm already looking at your face my love," the white-haired man's mask crinkled and his eye formed an inverted 'u' shape, meaning that he was smiling.

"I mean, I want to look –"

"Why didn't you say so!" the English teacher excitedly stood up and removed the dark green vest and lifted his black sleeveless shirt off his torso, leaving an A-shirt that fitted very well in his muscular upper extremity. Iruka couldn't help but admire the outlines of the man's chest and washboard abdomen. He was sure that the teacher would look even more gorgeous naked. Realizing where his thoughts were going, the blood rose up to his cheeks and decorated it with a scarlet hue.

The younger brown-haired man gathered his wits and stepped on the older man's left foot hard enough to leave a deep impression on the brown leather shoe. He glared and convinced himself that he was angry for that highly-indecent act. Umino Iruka is angry because it was not proper of Kakashi-sensei to strip in front of him and the action was definitely uninvited. Believe his words, okay?

"Ouch! Wha-Oh! So you also want my pants out of the way. I didn't know you were that naughty Iruka-_sensei,_" Kakashi said while his hand moved to his belt. Before he could undo it, a hardbound book flew and his face. His nose hurt. His darling was getting more and more violent this past few days.

Iruka stood up and forced Kakashi's head to the direction of the window. He pointed the second finger of his left hand at two quickly moving objects on the school grounds.

"Well if you look at that," the white-haired teacher shook his head mirthfully. His resident genius student was being chased around by a blonde girl. And he thought that clouds and pillows were the only thing that makes the boy happy. He peered more closely on the glass window, recognizing the girl.

"Isn't that Temari, the girl that plays opposite Sasuke on the movie?" Iruka asked with a worried voice. There ought to be something wrong when it's a girl doing the chasing.

"Yup. Looks like she found someone to be finally interested for real and for keeps," Kakashi answered,

"For real? Aren't they a bit too young for that?"

"Age doesn't matter, as the cliché goes. Temari's already nineteen years old so she knows what she's doing. She's relatively harmless."

_Harmless as a squirrel until its precious nut would be taken away, _he thought but the other man didn't need to know that.

"This would be good for both of them," he said in a reassuring voice, laying his own hands on top of Iruka's that were still on his face. The worrying look from the latter's face disappeared and even smiled a little. Both of their eyes met and they became fully aware of each other, the understanding hypnotizing them.

Faces were coming closer and closer…

They both leaned towards the door when they heard footsteps. A young student was standing in the halfway opened door. He looked at the scene and he apologized like crazy.

"S-sorry! I didn't know that Iruka-sensei was b-busy…" he looked at the scattered clothing on the floor. The teacher had been very _busy_.

Iruka immediately removed his hands and started to panicked.

'This is not what you t-think Konohamaru! Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

"We were just getting on with it. And everyone thinks I have a lousy sense of timing."

The boy blushed and averted his eyes, embarrassed with the situation.

"I'm really sorry! I d-didn't know. I won't tell anyone so I'llbegoingbacktomyroomrightnow!. I'll forget this," Konohamaru ran out of the room.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

The man's self preservation instinct kicked in and grabbing his shirt, he fled out of the room. Iruka got a hold of a metal T-square which now looked very deadly with the menacing intent coming out from its holder.

"See you later, honey!" Kakashi laughed and slipped into his shirt. He took a right turn and slid on the railings of the stairs. Retreat was necessary if he wanted to face tomorrow with a bright sunshine.

Running was cowardly but there are instances that a man needs to use his brains rather than his brawn.

He needed to do that since he still haven't reach the future with Iruka by his side.

**ooooo**

"I didn't know that lazy boy's girl was pretty and famous," Kiba whistled at his friend's pot of gold girl.

Naruto nodded. Their classmates were all in a buzz with the appearance of another star. People tend to go gaga over famous people.

"That sneaky genius! I never thought he had a girlfriend,"

"A Temari girlfriend. No wonder he makes no efforts with the girls."

"That was so cute! Just like in a movie."

The blonde listened to the different commentaries, his mind digressing from his real after-school plan. It was hard to believe that his friend would be in a relationship with someone well-known. Hell, it was even hard to confirm if Shikamaru was even in a relationship.

"_Sharing half of what you are with another person is too troublesome if you ask me."_

He remembered those words with the brunette's view about love.

He sighed and unintentionally, his sight landed on the empty seat behind him. His anger on the earlier incident bubbled up again. What was that guy trying to prove when he did that? Naruto still didn't get what were Uchiha's intentions with him despite the blonde boy's obvious dislike. The only thing that he could conclude was that the actor simply liked to mess with him, confusing his already disarrayed mentality.

But he had doubts since he saw the hurt on Sasuke's eyes before he proceeded to kiss the boy roughly. He wanted to understand the reason why he did that but at the same time, Naruto wanted to leave him alone.

"My head," he rubbed his temples. Over-thinking always makes his head hurt. Life was too complicated for him to ponder on so he didn't want to kill his mind with that. He'd rather think about what flavor of ramen to eat later.

Besides, he still has to talk to Sakura after class. He didn't want to appear as an idiot especially that their ruined friendship was returning back. Naruto hesitated if he was willing to risk this again. Maybe the two of them were simply better off as friends.

The teacher at the front called all their attention but it missed the blonde student's.

He looked at the vacant seat again and his resolve became firm. He definitely won't lose to a bastard like him, especially when it concerns love. He already decided to make things easier and clearer for himself.

He was going to take it like a real man and confess to Sakura.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

School's killing me. I have to fall in a very loooong line so I could get my grades for the second semester. Tch.

Anyways, review ^^


	11. Scene XI

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The title Naruto and anything that has to with it belongs to** Masashi Kishimoto.** (But Uzumaki Naruto belongs to Uchiha Sasuke XP) But I do own the plot of this story.

Again, another big Thank you for the reviewers. Though this was a late -.-'

Angst and mild violence.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan…"

The girl turned to look at the boy who called her attention.

"Hi Naruto. Did you need something?"

Naruto's mouth opened and closed without any sound coming out, obviously unsure of what to say. Sakura waited patiently for him to speak up.

"Ash, could we meet after classes? I need to tell you something." Naruto scratched the back of his head bashfully and bit his lower lip. She could not help but think how cute the boy looked at that moment.

"You couldn't tell me right now?"

"It's kind of private…and important."

The pink-haired girl nodded. "I still have meeting with the flower arrangement club though. Would you mind if you wait a bit?" she inserted her floral-covered notebook on her pink bag.

"Of course not, Sakura-chan!" he replied with a smile.

Sakura's gaze turned to the empty seat behind her blonde friend's, sadness overcoming her. Sasuke and her already had a very limited interaction since the actor disappeared before she could approach him. She was lucky enough that she could see him up close.

"Do you think Sasuke-kun's alright?" she asked, not noticing the blonde stiffened.

"He's a bastard so he should be al— sorry Sakura-chan!" the boy stopped when the girl pointed him a glare. Sakura sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. Things would never change between the two boys even though things were going okay with her and Naruto.

She was glad that they were both picking up the pieces of their friendship.

Speaking of the two boys, she had a hunch that another misunderstanding occurred between them when she left the laboratory. They were not exactly on the best speaking terms especially on Naruto's part. From her own observation, she could tell that Sasuke enjoys riling up Naruto and getting skin-deep into the blonde's nerves. He always wore that triumphant smirk every time he successfully got the other boy furious and worked up over a thing or two.

Sakura could not help but get jealous over the relationship of the two. It was a silly thing but Naruto got Sasuke's attention, which she always wanted to have on top of everything.

"See you later then." Naruto waved backwards. His voice was heavy and sad but the pink-haired girl ignored it, thinking that she was being over-sensitive.

It was as if Sasuke liked Naruto, as in like-like. Now that was plain ridiculous. There was no reason for to doubt her greatest love's orientation. Sasuke was obviously straight and Sakura would be his wife.

Her mind drifted in to the future where her last name was Uchiha and she lived in a mansion. She imagined welcoming Sasuke home and kissing him in the lips. Sasuke was definitely not gay.

Of course little did she know that he was only gay for Naruto.

**ooooo**

Sasuke walked towards the library instead of entering his classes. He still didn't want to face Naruto or Sakura or anyone this moment. He decided to go to the library instead of wondering around like a fool in the school corridors. Besides, some educational nut might drag him back to the place that he avoids the most.

The library was the most logical place to be alone amidst the students. Aside from the classes ongoing, those students who cut their classes would likely be situated on the other parts of the school or if they were lucky enough to pass through the tight security of the school.

The library could be very useful especially in the actor's state right now. Maybe he'll find some witchcraft books that tells how to make a powerful love potion or an occult book that deals with pink-headed human sacrifice.

"Stupid dobe," he muttered angrily. The flow of his thoughts was downright ridiculous. He, the famous Uchiha Sasuke, was resorted into a pathetic, love-sick fool. His ancestors were probably twirling in their graves, their descendant reduced to using the black arts to get what he wanted.

This was all Naruto's fault.

The two student assistants, girls, were dumbstruck when the actor entered. They stopped in what they were doing and focused on making themselves appeal to the handsome teenager on their turf. It was a once in a while chance to be alone with Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, his signature smirk that makes his fan girls his obsessed followers. He didn't miss the over-fluttering eyelashes, blushing and the doe-eyes. Those reactions gave him an ego-boost.

He was good-looking, talented and famous. He could get whatever he wanted. Except for Naruto but the blonde was not part of Sasuke's whatever.

If Naruto didn't want him, it was fine. Totally and completely fine.

The raven-haired boy presented the I.D that was given to him by Kakashi upon entrance on the school to the dazzled girls. At least the two would not question him why he was her when he was supposed to be in his classes since they were his fans. And if they were not, they were bound to be.

He entered the fiction section and grabbed a random paper back that the title interested him. He sat down and started flipping through the pages. He discovered that it was one of those unrequited love stories, which he certainly didn't want to read right now.

The efforts of the protagonist seemed idiotic and futile, at least for the actor. But he still got his happy ending.

The main character and he had a lot of similarities. From being popular, handsome and rich and adored by many up to being in love with someone who obviously was in love with another one.

There were two main differences though; Sasuke was in love with another guy and he'll never get his happy ending.

He finished the book and his confident façade slipped off to show his insecure and depressed face. He was also angry though he could not pinpoint on who or where it was directed. He really wanted to punch someone so hard.

The raven-haired boy could not help but feel thankful that he cut his classes. With the shelves and pictures of the dead founders of the school, he'll drown himself in his misery. He slumped on the wooden chair, throwing his head against the stiff back of the seat.

He closed his eyes and spent the rest of his time in that position.

**ooooo**

_ "Minato, I want to get a divorce," the redheaded woman announced. Determination with sadness mixed in was clearly shown on her beautiful face. "Naruto and I could not live with something like this, with this kind of life."_

_"Kushina, please understand. This is my job." Minato tried to calm his wife down. This was the first time that the woman confronted him regarding his work._

_"I really can't take this. Please, I just want a normal life." She picked up the small carbon-copy of her husband. The boy was confused with what was happening. With her free left hand, she picked up the small red suitcase and went out the door. The man chased her._

_"Kushina! Please listen!"_

_"Daddy!" Naruto wailed when he saw his father. There was something wrong with his parents and he didn't want to leave. "Daddy!"_

_Kushina quickened her steps up. It was too late when she noticed her steps._

_"Naruto!"_

_And a loud metallic crash disturbed the night._

The blonde fell off his seat. That dream again. Why won't that memory remain where he wanted it to be? He told Kiba that he still had something important to do so he stayed late at school. This was really important for him.

It had been really a long time since he had visited their graves. Their death had a lot to do with his aversion for fame and people in the limelight. They were all freaks that only cared of their own gains.

His father's fame cost the man his family and his name.

He took deep breaths and buried that awful thing. He still has important things to face in the present that requires his full attention.

He was going to confess to Sakura again. And this time that they both grew up a bit, things will go on smoothly. The chance of being rejected again was large but he braced himself for the worst. He was a man and his mother told him that men always faced their greatest fears.

Naruto was getting restless. He continually wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and kept on pacing nervously around the room. He wanted to back out right now.

"Naruto."

"Hi." He smiled uncertainly at the newcomer. Sakura returned the smile and sat on one of the chairs in the room. Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through his mouth. He clenched his clammy hands to help him prepare more for the next thing.

"Sakura, I like you. Would you go out with me?" He told her directly. Sakura's smile fell apart and a frown replaced it. Naruto held on.

"Naruto, I thought that I made myself clear two years ago." The girl frowned.

"I just need your answer. This would be my final confession."

Sakura looked at the floor. She really felt bad for her friend and she wanted to react violently, just like two years ago when Naruto confessed out of the blue. But the boy deserved a proper reply and maybe, just maybe, he would be able to move on from his unrequited love.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. It's just that my feelings for you are more for a brother." She sighed and looked at him directly. It was somewhat painful to see that forced smile on the normally happy boy's face.

Naruto perfectly understood that rejection would be the outcome. But it still hurt. It simply hurts.

"Of course you're an idiot so you'll obviously be rejected."

The two looked at the boy leaning by the doorway, smirking confidently with his hands on his pockets.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto, like a raging bull, charged blindly at Sasuke. He wanted to break that superior look on the bastard's face. Sakura screamed for him to stop but it was too late. His depression and anger for the other already reached its breaking point.

The teen actor tried to shield his face from the blonde's fist but it caught up with his jaw. Sasuke moved his right arm and elbowed Naruto's stomach. The blonde fell on the floor, clutching his middle painfully.

The fallen boy glared at the actor. He grabbed the standing man's foot forcefully, making the man tumble down on the floor. Naruto stood up and kicked Sasuke oh his thigh, missing the other's foot hooking on his leg and pulled it inward. He lost his balancing and started falling, the back of his head hitting the sharp corner of the teacher's table. He felt the edge dig into his head, Naruto's vision was getting flickers of dark spots which he tried to blink away and clumsily hoisted himself up.

Sasuke lunged from his position and issued another jab that landed on Naruto's right ribcage. This pushed the blonde against the table. Using both of his arms for support, Naruto pushed himself and collided against the attacking raven-haired boy. They both landed on the floor again with Naruto on top. He delivered succeeding punches on the lying Sasuke.

"Wha—?" he was pulled off by a pair of hands. He looked sharply at the brown-haired man who had a grave expression on his face. Kakashi was helping Sasuke to get up, while Sakura was behind him with a worried and teary face.

"Stop this stupidity." Iruka's voice was serious, far from the gentle tone that Naruto was used to.

"Sasuke, I never really thought that you are this violent." The masked teacher shook his head disappointedly. Sasuke looked angry, the bruises on his pale face darkening already.

"You look like a dalmatian dog. It suits you." Naruto sneered.

"Said by the weak, rejected fox."

The blonde was about to attack Sasuke again when his knees wobbled. The dark spots appearing on his sight was getting larger and larger, the back of his head stinging more and more. He heard Iruka gasped. He laid his hand on the affected area and felt a warm sticky fluid that he already knew.

His mind blanked out.

_Blood. Blood was everywhere. Where was his mom? Where was his dad?_

_"H-help me…" his voice came out weak and scratchy. It was dark and it smelled funny, like rust and a polluted river in the summer. He was also sticky._

_He tried to move but something constricted his feet. His body hurt too. _

_And he saw his mother, lying on his feet still and unmoving. Her eyes were closed and from the little source of light entering that space, he could see red. _

_And Naruto screamed._

His hand was also dyed with the same color. He hyperventilated, gripping his uniform tightly. Sasuke became concerned.

"Dobe, are you—dobe!"

But Naruto didn't hear anything. His consciousness was escaping and he was too tired to resist. He never saw the three worried faces crowding around him. He let the darkness engulf him.

**ooooo **

Sasuke never planned for any of this to happen. He never wanted to hurt Naruto.

He fell asleep in the library and realized that it was past the end time of classes. He left his bag on their room and stood up to retrieve it. He didn't expect to find Naruto confessing to Sakura at the moment. He walked on them but the two didn't detect that he was there.

The confirmation that Naruto liked the girl hurt. His heart felt that it was ripped apart from its encasing. He needed to turn away from the scene; however, his feet didn't move. It was as if his awareness became dislocated from his body.

Then she rejected him. The look on Naruto's face told Sasuke that the blonde already knew this would be the result but he still looked in pain. It made Sasuke's own pain throb more. Seeing the one he loved made him hurt more.

The least that his mouth could think was to spout an insult that led to their violent exchange and that landed the blonde in the infirmary.

"If Naruto suffers more than that, you'll deeply regret this, Sasuke." Kakashi's voice was quiet and clam but the anger was obvious. Iruka got out of the covered infirmary bed.

"The injury was light. What made him faint was the blood. He has an extreme case of hemophobia."

The guilt was literally eating the raven-haired boy. He was a bastard. A real bastard, jerk, scum etc.

He had hurt Naruto.

Wasn't love supposed to be gentle?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: I put 'homophobia' instead of 'hemophobia'. I was thinking of homophobes when I wrote that but I know that hemo/haemo phobia is the fear of blood. Cleared! ^^

Sorry Naruto T.T Sasuke lived up to his Teme role.

Drop your reviews, dears ^^


	12. Scene XII

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** The title Naruto and anything that has to with it belongs to** Masashi Kishimoto.** (But Uzumaki Naruto belongs to Uchiha Sasuke XP) But I do own the plot of this story.

A/N: Removed chapter 13 and included Naruto's nightmare in this chapter. It was pretty much the same as the original chapter twelve, aside from:

•Sasuke didn't go to Naruto's apartment and they will see each other in the next school day, which would be Monday.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the unconscious lying on the infirmary bed from his seat. Naruto's healthy tan color was replaced with a sickly pale color, matching the pristine color of the sheets on where he was lying. A bruise dark as the violet of an eggplant decorated his left haw neatly and the raven-haired actor was fairly sure that others were present in different places of the boy's body with the violent rumble that they had had earlier.

Seeing the one you love in a helpless condition hurt and Sasuke would gladly be in the blonde's condition if he had the chance because it hurt more, the knowledge that he was the one who put him in that condition .

Only the two of them were inside the clinic, Kakashi and Iruka having escorted Sakura home because it was already late. His manager gave him a warning look before leaving.

Sasuke stood up from his seat and walked towards the blonde. He tenderly stroked Naruto's forehead, his fingers slipping and carding to the soft strands of blonde spikes. He continued caressing down to the boy's face, tracing the outlines of his eyelids, the bridge of his nose and the whisker scars on the cheeks, wondering where those marks came from. Sasuke looked at Naruto's peaceful expression, his consciousness still trapped in limbo. He savored their close proximity because he knew that this would probably be his only chance of being with Naruto without the barrage of insults and name-calling.

The ministrations stopped when he reached Naruto's dry and chapped lips. He carefully ghosted over them, feeling the warm exhalation oh his skin. His urges were kicking him to lean his face closer and cover those lips with his own but his conscience was kicking those urges as well. He already had done enough damage that made him want to shoot himself with a bullet and die.

But there are exceptions right? Especially if this was going to be the last breaking of the rule.

So he threw his conscience outside the window and kissed Naruto. It was a light smack, leaving his lips laid against the blonde for a while. He closed his eyes and felt the touch, embedding this moment in his long-term memory storage. For a full minute, he kissed him and then he parted, leaning his forehead against Naruto's.

He had given up because he didn't deserve Naruto. He smirked, but it didn't carry the same smugness it did, when he realized that all of the kisses they've shared where empty; it didn't weigh much for Naruto as much as it weighed for him.

It was the last kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said to the sleeping blonde. He carded his finger in his hair before pulling back and with a final glance at the other boy, he turned around. This was not a fairy tale where the prince needed to kiss the sleeping princess to wake her up, break the curse, fall in love and get married and then they lived happily ever after.

Real life didn't end up in that phrase since humans continue to live in beyond happily ever after. Sasuke was no prince and Naruto was definitely not a princess; the actor was not even the blonde's true love. He was the evil wizard who caught the boy in his spell but he didn't succeed in imprisoning him.

He exited the room, leaving with a heavy and broken heart. He was sure that this was love, not the fleeting infatuation or passing lust. Too bad he wouldn't have the chance of fulfilling this love of his. Would he even be given another chance like this? But he only wanted it to be with Naruto.

He left with the shards of his broken love inside his chest.

**oOoOo**

Naruto was stuck in a loop.

He was five years old once again; staring at his mother's bloodied face. They were both trapped, her body underneath piles and piles of debris. He could feel the burning stings on his cheek and the salinity of his tears made it hurt more. He ignores the pain and focused on the task he needed to do. He needed to help his mother.

"Mom…!" He stretched out his bruised right arm and tried to crawl his way towards Kushina but the rest of his body refused to follow his commands. He pulled his lower body harshly, yelping at the pain radiating from the part, especially from his legs.

"Mom! Mommy!" Naruto cried with his cracked, hoarse voice echoing in the small space that they were in. He couldn't hear anything else aside from his own voice and the continuous flow of the red liquid on his mother's face was scaring the small boy. It flowed down to the pieces of metals and cement.

"Na-ruto…"

The boy stopped sobbing and looked at his mother; the pair of vibrant violet eyes was much dimmer than he remembered. She was breathing harshly but she forced herself to speak and comfort her little boy.

"I'm s-sorry, d-dear, its mommy's fault—" she coughed blood before she continued. She could feel her organs failing their functions. It was just a matter of time before she dies and leaves Naruto alone.

"I'm s-cared! I wanna g-go home with daddy and—and," Naruto sniffed and cried, trying to reach his mom for comfort but he couldn't.

"I'm s-sorry but I-I c-can't go h-ome w-with y-you, so t-take c-care of your d-dad for me, o-okay?" She squeezed the words between her breaths. "I-I'm t-tired, s-so I'll b-be r-resting n-now…"

"I l-love y…" and she closed her eyes.

"NO! Don't s-sleep you might not w-wake up again! Mommy!" he cried out. "I promise to be a good b-boy and do w-what you t-tell me, j-just…"

He didn't know why he didn't want her to sleep. He understood that she was tired so she needed to get some rest; but a small voice from his chest told him that his mother would never open her eyes if she closed them.

And he kept on crying because he would never see her again.

And this dream continued to repeat again and again. The sixteen year-old just stood helplessly in a corner as he watched this real nightmare show again. He felt so sick and wanted to throw up.

Then he felt something, someone, touch his face. It was a warm and gentle touch, similar to his mother's but different at the same time. There was something in that hand, a strong emotion that the person wanted to convey to him. Then, he felt pressure on his lips.

Warning bells on his mind rang as loud as twelve elephants trumpeting together. His physical body was unconscious –meaning helpless and defenseless, unfortunately—and some pervert is taking advantage of that. He had no girlfriend to do that to him.

The blonde tried to wake his body up, aiming to maim the misguided person when the pressure disappeared. Weird but he suddenly felt alone and sad. It felt like someone was leaving him. Before his subconscious self went out, the last name that he thought of was Sasuke.

**oOoOo**

Sasuke sat on the love seat of the mansion, chugging down on his preferred beverage to drown his heart ache. He knew that drinking would not solve his problem nor would it also solve the mess that he was in right now. This glass of liquid would not give him what he wanted the most.

He wanted Naruto. He wanted to be with him, to be beside him and to love him the most. That was his one wish. His one true need, want and wish.

"You know, it would've been more effective if the glass you're holding actually contains something alcoholic, little brother." A smirk accentuated the teasing quality of the other man's voice. The newcomer had the same color of black hair and black eyes as Sasuke, with two slanted vertical lines were prominent on his face, making him appear darker and mysterious.

Ah, just what Sasuke needed on his time of depression –a very unhelpful advice from a brother who wants to see his _dear_ little brother in a mess. It was quite a wonder on how genetics works.

"I'm sixteen years old, Itachi. I have to settle with raspberry juice." The younger brother was not in a mood to play with his brother's mind games. He wanted to sleep and maybe in his dreams, Naruto would be there.

"An Uchiha never tries to show his lowest moments to others, especially in front of another Uchiha," Itachi said in a blank tone of voice. Sasuke scowled at the reiteration of their clan's untold guide lines. The teenager didn't need to be a perfect Uchiha because there would be no room for two. The older one already held that place in the family tree.

Itachi was the clan's prodigy, doing everything with utmost perfection that surpasses the clan's elder generation expectations.

The raven-haired actor idolized his brother when he was younger. He looked up to him with a big smile and pride for every accomplishment that his older brother would make. Sasuke enjoyed the times whenever he would be able to play with Itachi. Heck, he was even happy if his brother would simply pat him on the head and smile at him.

Along with the adoration, his jealousy existed. He could not help but also desire the praises and smiles his usually stoic, quiet and expressionless father would give to Itachi each time the boy garnered another success to add to his and the clan's great name. So Sasuke strived hard for that bit of attention by working hard and diligent at everything that he did so he would also be recognized. But in the following years, it didn't happen.

"I don't need to be an Uchiha, brother. You won't understand on how a failed mind of an Uchiha works. You're too fucking _perfect_," he said with bitterness. Itachi's smirk faltered at the tone his brother used but Sasuke didn't care if his comment disturbed Itachi; that would ruin his brother's perfect image that he had in his mind.

And Fugaku started to notice Sasuke when Itachi chose the path of a band vocalist instead of being a doctor. He ignored his oldest son and concentrated on honing the youngest' potentials. For a moment, he was happy –his father finally gave him importance over his brother. But it was a short-lived flicker of joy, like a candle's flame swaying and dying at the blow of the wind; Fugaku's pride for his second son didn't reach the heights of Itachi.

Their father only had eyes for the older boy; Sasuke was simply a shadow of a younger brother, a substitute if the older one ever failed at being the perfect Uchiha.

With his perfect brother's presence in the room, he felt more depressed. The younger Uchiha wanted to blame his brother for this rotten, disgusting personality that made Naruto hate him. He could not help but compare himself with Itachi, a habit he thought he had broken years ago.

Sasuke's cheerful and childish side died when he turned eight. He became the proud, cold and heartless young man that he was today. He turned into a human marble statue and stopped feeling, caring. He stopped believing in everyone but himself –he would never be good enough for anyone but his self. And no one was also good enough for him.

He always had been inferior compared to his brother, no matter how much others praised him for his looks and abilities. He stopped hoping that he would be able to catch up with the other's proud list of achievements.

His emotions became confined to the parameters of acting; it was all just for show.

But with Naruto, he started to feel those sentiments that he killed; insecurity, jealousy, doubts. And he experienced a new thing –love.

No one was to blame but himself for what he did.

Itachi went into the bar. He took a wine glass and poured himself a drink but he didn't drink it. Instead he swirled the liquid on his hand and stared at it intently. "There was one job, a very, very important task I've failed to do all these years."

The seated actor glanced sideways at his brother before resting his back on the seat's back. He didn't want to be pitied, especially when it came from Itachi. "What? Being the perfect earthly incarnation of Satan?"

The other man didn't answer and continued staring at his own drink. He spoke but about a different matter, "You have problems about love, don't you?"

Sasuke did not want to talk about it. "What gave you that idea? For all we know, it could be another thing."

"Hmmm…maybe but we share things other than our blood and looks, younger brother."

"What are you getting at?" The younger man said in frustration. "Get to the fucking point."

"Like on how we spend our times sulking over a broken heart."

Silence reigned. "But," Sasuke's voice was above a whisper, "You never fail."

"I'm not the perfect Uchiha –our perfections are fronts of superficiality. I failed at things that you might consider minuscule or childish but I consider monumental."

"I don't want to be another failure at love." Sasuke said.

"You're pathetic. We are similar, yes, but there was a difference. I was never a coward who lost hope."

The younger man glared at Itachi's insult. It was hard to guess where his brother was going; he loved messing with minds.

"I faced it like a real man so I chose to follow what I wanted and pursued my heart's desire. What the heart decides is all that really matters in the end." Itachi's stare departed from the glass to his little brother.

"I never gave up and I got what I wanted. With a bit of force, maybe but we both ended up satisfied." He took a sip from the beverage.

Maybe, maybe Sasuke overlooked a few details in his self-pity, like how his brother was simply a mortal being subjected to human things. Like how Naruto never knew what he really felt…shit.

"I never told him that I…love…him."

Never once did he tell that he loved Naruto. Actions might speak louder than words but it gets misunderstood so words were needed to reassure what it really meant. He might have turned out to be someone playing with the blonde boy for fun.

"It's better to give both of yourselves time before coming onto him directly now."

He would not give up. His determination came back twice as intense as it was before. Naruto didn't give up on Sakura until he heard her final and clear rejection so why should he lose hope?

He was a better man than Itachi. And he'll prove Naruto that.

"Hn." Sasuke exited the room without uttering any form of appreciation for his brother's successful attempt at cheering (jeering or teasing) him. Nonverbal communication was quite understandable in their household so saying 'thanks' was not necessary.

He was on the prowl once again for Naruto. And this time, he'll do things right.

**oOoOo**

Playing big brother to Sasuke was hard. He preferred torturing the emo-side of his brother than acting like the responsible, wise adult that he was supposed to be.

"Sasuke-kun already left?" Mikoto, their mother, emerged from the kitchen carrying a tomato salad. She frowned; she rarely saw her youngest son these days and now he disappeared.

"He's on his love hunt for a certain blonde boy." Itachi offered his mother a small smile. Mikoto blinked a few times before letting out a small giggle.

"Oh! My little boy's growing up. That must be the reason why he looked gloomy. He must bring that boy over next time he visits!" She put the plate of salad over the counter and smiled at her eldest son. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the forehead, something she did when she greeted her sons. Her husband was not the most affectionate person in the planet so she had to give her children affection.

"Aren't you even bothered that it's a boy and your son is gay?" he asked.

"Who you two love are your choices. As long as you are both happy and don't go Fugaku-like with your partners."

Thank heavens for small miracles like their mother in their Uchiha life.

At least, he got to play the role of a helpful big brother in Sasuke's life once. Next time, he'll return to the torturing big brother to Sasuke and his blonde love.

He finished the raspberry juice that he poured out earlier in his mistake. He was aiming for red wine but he picked out the juice bottle instead. Don't ask him why a juice was present in a shelf reserved for alcoholic beverages. Fortunately, Sasuke didn't notice and he was able to carry his cool composure throughout the advising session. Don't look at him either with ridiculousness; he stated that he was human, a bit more advanced than an average person but still human nonetheless.

"Could you pick up the mess that your brother made? I told you two not to rely on the maids for every single thing," Mikoto scolded as she fixed the bottles of liquor in the cabinet. Itachi pouted uncharacteristically at his mother.

"But Sasuke was the one who broke it!"

"Since he's not here, the task falls on his big brother. Right, Itachi?" She again smiled but it was different from the kind, motherly smile she had earlier. It was now more of 'I'm your mother so don't ask questions and follow me'. He bent down and carefully picked up the pieces of the glass off the floor. And they say that his father was a scary man. Fugaku was a professional in making people obey his orders but Mikoto was a veteran in making proud Uchihas follow her 'requests'.

It looks like he still had to play the big brother role for a bit more.

* * *

I'm sorry for the confusion but I decided to change some events to make writing it easier.


	13. Scene XIII

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The plot is the only thing I take credit.

I deleted the original *boring* chapter 13 and the scene of Naruto's nightmare was inserted in Chapter 12-which didn't change aside from that insertion. So, Sasuke did not go to Naruto's apartment right away. I was trapped in a deadlock with the first version so I decided to change it to fit the ideas in my stupid head. Forgiveness is asked by this humble writer for the lateness, revision and not-that-great writing *bows*

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Payback was going to be a real mad bitch in red 5-inch pointy stilletos, bondage outfit and whips in each of her hand.

It was another normal Monday morning for the students of Konoha Academy—except for one blond teen.

Naruto scanned the throng of incoming students from behind the large tree, keeping his eyes open for a certain actor with a hair styled similar to a duck's butt. He avoided his friends today so he could focus on his current stake-out, determined to settle everything with that Uchiha, man-to-man, and prove that he was no sissy.

He still could feel the faint stinging of the bruise on the jaw that Sasuke gave him as a souvenir from last Friday. Sasuke had been messing with him long enough and Naruto had given him enough leeway but it had been going long enough. No one made him faint and get away with it, _no one, _especially some stuck-up actor who thought that he was the shit. Naruto will make sure that Sasuke would resemble shit after he was through with him.

He just couldn't help but lose his consciousness after seeing that blood; blood reminded him of his mom and memories of her were something that he didn't want to reminisce too much about. It reminded him of how much he hated show business and the people living behind its curtains.

Besides, hating causes too much wrinkles and Naruto didn't want to look like he was thrice his age before he even got out of high school.

He hadn't noticed Shikamaru get behind him and dragged Naruto by his bag. Naruto struggled to get the bag strap that strangling him loose but his friend ignored his choking, continuing the rough treatment until they finally reached the first floor corridor. Shikamaru finally let go, making the blond fall down on his ass on the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Naruto complained, standing up and dusting his pants. He looked at his friend with a glare.

"You were creeping the shit out of the students out with your unsuccessful attempts of espionage," Shikamaru explained to him with a frown. "One of the janitors even called the police to report, 'a pervert lurking in the school grounds'. And you are late."

"Me? A pervert?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru with disbelief. "They should arrest Sasuke if they were talking about perverts! I was waiting for that damn bastard to return a really great favor."

"Return that later," The genius said, turning his back to return to their classroom. "Mizuki substituted for Kakashi today—you know how that man could get with you."

"Great, another bastard to deal with." Naruto sighed and fell behind Shikamaru, not really enthusiastic about the fact that he was going to face one of his most hated teachers. Teachers and students both share a peculiar relationship of love and hate with each other and Naruto just happened to share a lot of hate with this particular one.

There goes the wrinkle again.

[ () ]

"Break time!"

Sasuke got off the set, grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler before heading towards his own dressing room. Everyone he met along the way avoided greeting him, seeing a dark ominous cloud above the actor's head complete with matching mini-lightning flashes and thunder rumbles, reflecting Sasuke's not so good mood.

He had spent the whole weekend planning for his next approach for Naruto and was ready to put it in action when Kakashi called him Sunday evening that the schedule had been changed and was moved on Monday morning, flushing all of his hopes down the toilet. Sasuke didn't even get the chance to see Naruto this morning. His phone vibrated, a message coming from his manager that the break had been extended for another hour, which means the chance of seeing the blond was also extended.

Sasuke decided to walk around their production company's grounds, which was composed of buildings in a compound for on-set shootings. He gave a simple nod to his fellow workers, remembering to be at least politely civil to the ones he worked with, work ethics and things like that. He gave the posters of blockbuster-hit movies lining up the walls of this corridor a fleeting gaze, some of which he recognized from his own childhood while others were decades before he was even conceived.

He took a left turn and the next corridor was now lined with large pictures of the production outfit's talented and famous directors. Below the pictures were information about the director's life and his works; Sasuke actually read some of them, especially from those he respected and admired. The next picture was of Minato Namikaze, a man with blond hair and blue eyes, reminding him greatly of Naruto. It was not the physical appearance but more of man's overall presence.

The info on the man consisted of his early life, works and awards garnered throughout his entire career. Most of his works were considered as legends, even Sasuke knew that much. Minato died at the age of thirty-one, the cause of it was a broken heart after his lover died just a year before him due to a freak accident.

References were listed at the bottom in a smaller font size and Sasuke read through them—Raitei Productions, Jiraiya the novelist, Famous Scandals, Kushina Uzumaki—Uzumaki? Sasuke double read the entry again and saw that he was not mistaken; Uzumaki was really written on it. Maybe this information could help him understand Naruto better. He checked his watch, indicating that he still have an hour left before the shooting resumes and the library was at least two hours away.

The choice was obvious, of course—screw work. Sasuke went back to his dressing room, donned his baseball cap and sunglasses and quickly left the building. He hailed a taxi and thanks to the driver's driving fit for the drag-racing tracks, Sasuke reached the library just under an hour.

"If you don't know how to spell silence or know what it means, get the hell out of the library. The golden rule here is 'shut up or fuck out'." The distressed librarian fixed her tweed jacket and A-line skirt before returning to her post. High school students were a great pain in her thumb since not every one of them went to sacred halls of the library to read or to study; they either go here to hang out and mess with the librarian and worst, some actually treat this as make-out motel. She saw a young man standing by the other side of her table, wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap. Just great—another kid to worry her wrinkles over.

"What do you want?" She snapped irately at the young man. Her jaws, and her skirt, almost dropped on the ground when the man removed his sunglasses and revealed that he was not an annoyance but her wet dreams in flesh; Sasuke Uchiha.

"I believe you could help me with a lot of things," Sasuke said, flashing his most attractive smile and leaned on his elbow by the desk. "As long as you keep this a secret, that is." The librarian swore that she had just reached seventh heaven.

_I hope Naruto forgives me for flirting around. _

[ () ]

"Miss your boyfriend?"

Kiba ducked to avoid the flying notebook that was sent to his direction and grinned at the glaring blond. As their usual Monday afternoon, their History teacher had once again disappeared from the face of the academy, doing whoever knows what. The four of them decided to let their teacher be after hearing strange sounds and chanting coming from the man's house when they decided to investigate the disappearance of Hidan-sensei one night. The nightmares and the afterimages that will permanently stick with them throughout their life would not be worth it.

"And you'll miss your porn collection if I told Hana-neechan about it, dog-breath," Naruto threatened.

"Tough luck." Kiba's grin got wider, displaying his canine-like characteristic. "The genius that I am, I hid it where no one, not even Sherlock Holmes, would find it."

"Let me guess," Shikamaru said, "Under your bed?"

"No—what? How the fuck did you figure that out?"

"That, my friend, is called deduction. When someone says that 'a place that no one would ever find', it usually means under the bed. Idiots tend to feel more secure if a very important item of theirs would be hidden near them."

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

Naruto ignored his two friends as Kiba argued with Shikamaru, his eyes drifting once again to the vacant seat of Uchiha. Aside from the detention he had received from Mizuki, his day went well without the presence of Sasuke. Naruto didn't have to argue in the middle of the class, didn't have to look behind his seat to throw dirty looks every ten seconds, and didn't have formulate plans on how to sneak behind Sasuke one dark night and push him off the nearest cliff available.

Everything was the same as it had been without Sasuke lingering around, just like the old times where he would be the loud blond whose attention revolved around Sakura. Then why did Naruto feel like there was something amiss? He had been so used to the early verbal arguments, the smug looks and that stupid smirk that Sasuke always wore when he had the upper hand.

Maybe Naruto missed him.

Slowly, the thought hit him like a poisonous snake slithering forward stealthily that you wouldn't realized it until it bit you in your feet. Did he just think of that? There was no way, no fucking way, that he had just thought of the horrifyingly ridiculous idea that he was missing Sasuke. And even if Naruto's mind had been lately preoccupied with Sasuke instead of Sakura, that didn't mean he also liked the bastard.

"I don't miss him!"

"Really? But it looks like you do." Shikamaru yawned before continuing, ignoring the pointed look delivered to his direction. "You keep on yapping about how you don't like Sasuke but you keep on looking at his desk since this morning like you were expecting for him to poof magically. Actions speak a lot louder than words."

"Of course I don't like him!" Naruto crossed his arms indignantly. "I already told you that I was really looking forward to breaking that bastard's face for what he did."

"Well, he does owe you an apology," Chouji agreed.

Naruto told his friends over lunch on what happened last Friday, excluding the part where he fainted over the sight of blood, his own nonetheless. He didn't want them to know how he became a sissy when faced with blood, even if they were close with one another; Naruto just couldn't get himself to open up about his childhood. His hand unconsciously drifted to the scars on his face, a permanent reminder of his dear mother. Naruto remembered the arguments that were getting more and more frequent, his mother silently sobbing in his room when she thought that her son was asleep and how she finally decided to walk out of the house with her son. Then people shouting and huge, solid rectangles, lots of them, falling from the night sky.

The event made it to the headlines of newspapers and TV, the story of how the lover of a famous director died after being fallen over by steel beams. Since the couple had been so private about their personal life, a lot of rumors circled around the death of Kushina Uzumaki, rumors about her being a drug user and that what happened was not an accident but it happened because she was so high in drugs, that she planned to kill herself and her child because her husband didn't love her anymore. His parent's 'friends' told twisted versions of stories of the family; Minato was a neglectful father, Kushina was a high-strung wreck and their child was mentally retarded.

A year after that, Minato's heart stopped while he was in his study, following Naruto's mother to the grave. Naruto was passed on from family to family because he had no living relatives to be with. Adjust was always the biggest issue and the people he had been with wasn't keen on accepting someone with such a bad reputation, accepting him only because of the money. It was not until he was ten when Jiraiya, a distant relative of his father finally found him and became Naruto's legal guardian. The old hermit was a pervert extraordinaire, writing novels with too much sex included, claiming that peeping on women bathing in hot springs was research work but he took good care of Naruto. He took three years off his travels to concentrate on Naruto until the blond convinced him that he was capable of being on his own and he had Iruka, their nosy but kind neighbor to help him out. Jiraiya agreed and dropped at least twice a month.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji's families frequently invited him to their homes when no one was available and Naruto had gotten close with them too. He moved in an apartment near to his high school when he turned sixteen and Jiraiya still drops by, along with Tsunade, his high school principal who had been a really close friend of his mother.

"—and Sakura really loved Ino but she pretended to like Sasuke to fool everyone." Kiba said., catching Naruto's attention that had crawled back into the past.

"Yeah and you really like that creepy bug-guy with the sunglasses from class B, who you hang out with every Saturday and Sunday and ignore me, the greatest best friend in the universe. And you just use you rpron collection to hide the fact that you worship the male anatomy," Naruto commented snidely.

"Hey, that's foul!" Kiba was obviously irritated with the comment. "I know Shino looks creepy in tandem with his bugs but he's a nice guy. Besides, his mother and my mom are friends so it is natural for me to hang out with him. The guy needs a cool friend aside from his creepy-crawlies."

The bell rang, abruptly halting the two's conversation. Like Zombies that received the signal for brain-buffet, the students rapidly packed their things and zoomed out of the room while the others that decided to remain and walk out of the room in a humanly manner, and not eat brains that would make them more stupid than smart. Naruto groaned, remembering that he still had to be human and meet with the unpleasant ogre that bathed named Mizuki, whose sole mission was to ruin the lives of the students that didn't like to kiss his footings.

"I think Mizuki gets more and more intent on making my life hell."

"He's a teacher, dude." Kiba patted the blond's back sympathetically. "Its not in his job description to make your life easier; much like parents and wives."

His friends wished him tons of good luck, knowing that Naruto would need more than luck when facing with that teacher. Naruto bid the three goodbye and begrudgingly made his way towards the teacher's lounge and found the asshole sitting all alone there.

_'If I die before I leave, please take his soul to hell.'_

[ () ]

Of all the possible and horrible chores that Mizuki was currently hatching in his mind, Naruto wished that it didn't include cleaning the mini barn or worst, the boy's bathroom in the gymnasium that suspiciously smelled like Shrek who had just decided to take a bath in there after taking a dip in the muddiest puddle he could find, which happened to be right behind a piggery with two-hundred pigs.

But Mizuki, being a teacher who knew what makes the toughest of students pee in their big-boy diapers, had the most brilliant idea of all. Of course, what better punishment was there to give than to send Naruto into the most feared place in the whole of academy—the dreaded Friday Storage

It wasn't until twenty years ago when the mayor decided to build a school named after their great city—and as every other school in the world, Kohoha Academy has its own story of horror to share.

Room 13 was once a classroom for the freshmen students but ever since the 'incidents', it had been demoted to being a storage for broken school stuff. One student from this room died by drowning in the river about ten minutes from the school even with the proper warning signs and the fence that separated the body of water from the facility. It would have been considered as a result of disobedience but it happened at a specific date—namely, every Friday the 13th.

After the fourth death, the classroom was officially shut down and the students were transferred in another room. Students and the faculty avoid this place because of the eerie feeling it gave off and the strange sounds that came inside. Several claimed to have seen unearthly scenes from inside when they pass by it or used it as a place for their courage tests.

The academy's grounds used to be a Japanese camp during the World War II that served as the home of the Japanese soldiers and prison for those who disagreed with the government. Torture had been a common device to get those anti-war people to change their minds or to silence them forever. After the war, stories of supernatural and unexplainable events circulated the area and scared the potential buyers and developers off their plans for the abandoned piece of land.

Naruto gulped as he came nearer and nearer to the storage when he felt his natural instincts pulling him towards the opposite direction and screaming "Run! Run for the safety of your little babies to be!" in a very high-pitched tone. Mortal bullies and arrogant bastards, he could deal with but he wasn't so sure if he faced something that wasn't supposed to exist anymore, i.e ghosts and ghouls; especially headless ones with samurai swords that wanted to behead everyone he met and make everyone resort to wearing pumpkin-heads and pose as Jack-o-Lantern.

"Even our OCD-stricken janitors avoid this place," Naruto said aloud, as he looked at the cracked walls and faded paint outside the room. He bet that with the amount of dust in here, his feet will sink when he stepped on it. He opened the door, which didn't grow a sharp set of teeth contrary to popular urban legend and ate him up. He took a deep breathe and almost choked when the fine particles entered his lungs and launched him into a sneezing marathon. Mizuki didn't even provide him a mask!

He used his handkerchief as cover and entered, feeling the wall for light switch which he quickly found.

It looked like a normal storeroom of the school, basically with the same collection of chairs, books and miscellaneous things, some arranged neatly, others simply scattered. And surprisingly, it was really clean even though you could tell that no one had been in this room for quite a while, which would be expected with the reputation it had. At least, Naruto didn't have to worry about finding dead bodies and students making-out, thankfully. It looked normal enough so no supernatural entity would be interested in a normal looking room-right?

The blond set his bag aside and started going around the room , picking up books and reading the titles and then tossing him aside when they were not what he needed . The bastard assigned him to pick up ten grammar books since they didn't have enough for their class tomorrow. And after about half an hour, he realized that he was getting nowhere because he was picking up the same books he threw aside and there were a lot of books scattered around.

"I hope Kakashi-sensei would be back tomorrow-I will choose his perverseness over Mizuki's assholiness." Opting for a more systematic and less time-consumption, Naruto stacked the books that he already had gone over and continued searching for the assigned title, already having two.

"Aha! I found another one!" Naruto crouched down and tried to reach for the book that was under a cabinet that was tipped on its side, leaning on a chair with chairs crisscrossed like the plant-vine things that protected Sleeping Beauty. He cursed when his hips got stuck in between the legs of the chair but determined not to let a nonliving quadrupedal item win, he wriggled, using his left hand as support, he stretched his right arm as it could go and grabbed the tome.

"Hah! Take that, chair!" He almost jumped in glee when he realized that he was stuck and that if he moved, the chairs might topple over him. He squirmed and wriggled as gently as he could but the more he moved, the more his limbs seemed to get stuck more. He thanked the gods that no one was here to witness his embarrassing dilemma.

But that gratitude turned out to be a little too early when he heard footsteps coming and worst, heard the voice he didn't want to hear the most.

"Of all the positions I could find you in, this has to be the most interesting." The blond could imagine that stupid smirk on Sasuke's face.

Yes, the gods hated Naruto and his existence.

* * *

I'm still trying to grope my way in writing because I seemed to have forgotten how to write a story OTL;;; -sneaks away from pitchforks and pillows-


End file.
